TK and the magic Lamp
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: TK is just a simple street rat that has fallen in love with the princess. Only problem is that she has to marry a prince. With the help of his friends and a little magic maybe his dreams will come true. Will have the digimon in it. Takari
1. Finding the cave

Hey guy it's me again. New story time yay. I don't know how much updating I'll do to this one with school

I really like this idea, Aladdin is one of my all time favourite movies.

I don't know if it will be stupid to make this like a musical, but I'm going to do it anyway and see how it goes. This will be interesting because I'm not all to clear with what I'm going to be doing so I guess we'll see how it goes

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Aladdin

* * *

Chapter 1: Finding the cave

_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where it's flat and immense_

_And the heat is intense_

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

_When the wind's from the east_

_And the sun's from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down_

_Stop on by_

_Hop a carpet and fly_

_To another Arabian night_

_Arabian nights_

_Like Arabian days_

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

_Arabian nights_

_'Neath Arabian moons_

_A fool off his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes_

You've heard about life changing experiences. About how one event in a persons life changes the course of the future and that of many others futures too. Here's the story of how a lamp changed one boy and his brothers life forever.

It began on a dark night…

Where a dark man waits…

With a dark purpose…

He sat on his horse in the middle of the desert as if waiting for something. Another man suddenly came riding on his horse up to him

"You're late" the dark man said

"A thousand apologies"

"Do you have it?"

"Well it was not easy to obtain, but I got it" he held up a half scarab. The dark man attempted to take it but the thief was to fast in moving it out of his way. "Not until I get the treasure"

All of a sudden a Demidevimon flew and snatched the half scarab out of the thief's hand and handed it to the dark man

"You will get your reward as soon as we find the cave…" the dark man said as he put his half and the half he had just obtained together to form a whole scarab.

The scarab lit up and flew off. "After it!" he shouted as the two men on horses raced after the scarab. It then split into two parts again and hit a dune of sand. The dune rose up to form the giant head of a tiger.

"After all my years of searching," the dark man went on "I finally found it. The Cave of Wonders" he smiled evilly. "Well go on" he said to the thief "your reward is inside. Bring my the lamp, and the rest is yours"

The thief nodded, scared out of his mind, he approached the Cave of Wonders.

"Who dares disturb me?" The giant tiger asked

"It is I, Hasseed, a humble thief" he said

The cave seemed to stare at him, as if examining him. "Know this," it started "only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough" and with that it opened its mouth to reveal a set of stares.

Hasseed started walking. He placed his left foot gently onto the first step. Nothing happened. "Phew" and just as he said it the cave slammed its giant mouth down upon him, crushing him, you could hear his screams.

"Seek out, the diamond in the rough" the words echoed and slowly disappeared

"I can't believe it" Demidevimon began ranting, "I just can't believe it, we are never going to get that stupid lamp," he picked up the two half scarabs, "Just forget it"

"Patience Demidevimon. We will get it. I must find this one, this diamond in the rough" the dark man said, smiling evilly, planning his way on finding this Daimond in the rough

* * *

So what you guys think so far. Short chap I know but I'm hoping they get longer. Not a very creative name for th chap either, anyway.

I am going to try make this as original as possible, but still follow the same thing that Disney did.

Probably will be slight Taiora in later chaps, and probably Jyoumi though I'm still deciding. This will be a very interesting turnout.

Anyway till next time review. Don't expect the next chap up anytime soon, but review anyway and it might be


	2. Street Rat

Hey guys here's chapter 2. I'm doing my best to update but, as you can see it's not exactly going to well

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far

After much soul searching and debating with myself and my alter ego I have come to a conclusion about which pairings I will use. Some will be disappointed, others will be thrilled. I won't tell you guys just yet, I'm still debating whether I will or not. What do you guys think I should do? I mean after all you have to read it

Thanks to all those that reviewed the last chap:

Paulagirl

Wish I Could Forget You

SoccerShoppingLove729

Biyomon Princess

M M Forever

You guys rock

You guys will be able to tell when it's a song or not, it's not that hard

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Aladdin. I own a lamp though but it's rather different to this one, it has a little button that when I press it, it makes a lot of light in the room…

* * *

Chapter 2: Street Rat 

A young blond haired boy came running to the edge of the rooftop that he was on, with some bread in his hand.

"Now I've got you. And this time you won't be getting away!" said the guard

"Lighten up Ken, it's still early" he said as he jumped off the rooftop. He managed to grab a rope that people used to hang their laundry on, and slid along that.

Unfortunately for him it snapped and he fell, landing in a pile on clothes.

There were to older women shaking their heads at him and laughing. He strolled casually up to them. "Morning ladies"

The one woman shook her finger "Morning Takeru. Getting into trouble a little early today?"

"Trouble? You're only in trouble if you get caught" he said with a smirk

"Got you" the guard, Ken, grabbed him,

"Now I'm in trouble" Takeru said

"You little street rat. Uh!" with that a funny looking creature that resembled a pig, but was orange and had bat wings, came and pulled his turban down over his face.

"Perfect timing, Patamon, as usual" the creature smiled at him

"Hello Takeru"

"Hey, now let's get out of here" he said as he ran off and the creature flew

"You won't get away so easy"

"You think that was easy?" he said more guards came his way

_[Takeru:_

_Gotta keep_

_One jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

_I steal only what I can't afford_

_( That's Everything! )_

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

_That's all, and that's no joke_

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

_[Crowd:_

_Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!_

The people threw hard fruit at them

_[Takeru:_

_Just a little snack, guys_

The people threw knives and other sharp objects at them

_[Crowd:_

_Rip him open, take it back, guys_

_[Takeru:_

_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_

_You're my only friend,Patamon!_

_[Crowd:_

_Who?_

_[Ladies:_

_Oh it's sad Takeru's hit the bottom_

Patamon noticed a bowl of fruit and ate some of it

_He's become a one-man rise in crime_

_I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em_

_[Takeru:_

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of my doom_

_Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

_One jump ahead of the hitmen_

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

_[Crowd: _

_Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!_

The guard were surrounding him. He was up against someones door

_[Takeru:_

_Let's not be too hasty_

_[Random Lady:_

_Still I think he's rather tasty_

_[Takeru:_

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Otherwise we'd get along_

_[Crowd:_

_Wrong!_

Takeru and Patamon continued to run away from them

All of a sudden Patamon got an idea. He took the sword from someone doing a trick with it and jumped in front of the guards, waving it about

"He's got a sword" a guard yelled, Patamon waved it around some more

"You idiots, we've all got swords" said the one known as Ken as he drew his sword and so did the other guards. Patamon put down his sword and flew away fast

_[Takeru:_

_One jump ahead of the hoofbeats_

_(Vandal!)_

_One hop ahead of the hump_

_(Street rat!)_

_One trick ahead of disaster_

_(Scoundrel!)_

_They're quick, but I'm much faster_

_(Take that!)_

_Here goes, better throw my hand in_

_Wish me happy landin'_

_All I gotta do is jump_

And with that he took one of the carpets there and jumped out the window (A/N hmm). The guards came after him but fell into a pile of fresh manure.

Takeru floated down to the bottom, "And now my friend, we feast, alright" he said as he broke the loaf in half, giving one to Patamon and the other for himself.

As he was about to take a bite he noticed two young children scavenging for food. He sighed and looked at Patamon, "Oh no you don't" Patamon said and took a bite out of his half loaf. Takeru got up and went over to the children.

He offered them the loaf, but they flinched at first, "Go on, take it" they gratefully took it and began eating. Takeru walked up to the street where crowds were gathering around.

Meanwhile Patamon had finally given in and gave the small children his half loaf of bread and flew over to Takeru after being petted by the children and landed on his head.

"What's happening?" a man asked

"It's another suitor for the princess, hoping that he will be picked" another said as they watched the prince come in on a Raindramon.

"Prince Davis I believe his name is" another man said. Just then the two children ran onto the road right in the path of the prince. The Raindramon stumbled back and Prince Davis took out his whip ready to strike the children (A/N I don't mean to make Davis seem so bad sorry).

Just then Takeru ran in front of them and the whip rapped around his arm. "If I were as rich as you, I think I could afford some manners" he said and threw the whip back at him.

"That's sound advice coming from a worthless street rat" the prince said and kicked him into the mud. Another boy came running up to Takeru. This boy seemed very much the same as Takeru, only older.

He helped him out of the mud, "Hey Takeru, it's not everyday you see a Raindramon with two rear ends" he said they turned to face them

"You are a worthless street rat, you were born a street rat, you will die a street rat, and only your flees will mourn you" he said walking in. Takeru ran towards him but the doors shut before he could get to him

"I'm not worthless, and I don't have flees" he said scratching his head.

"Come on Takeru, let's go home" the older version of him stated

"I'll catch up with you later" he said. The other boy nodded and started walking home

As Takeru was walking home he began singing

"_Riffraff, street rat_

_I don't buy that_

_If only they'd look closer_

_Would they see a poor boy? No, siree_

_They'd find out_

_There's so much more to me"_

He got to his home and opened up a curtain to reveal the palace, "Someday Patamon, we'll live in the palace, have servants, and everything we'll ever need"

"Takeru, as much as I like your spirit, the chances of us ever even going into the palace is slim" The boy from before said as he walked in with a Gabumon

Takeru sighed. "I don't mean to put you down, but we have to live with what we've got"

"I guess" he said and stared out at the palace again.

* * *

So what you think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know it seems a lot like an almost complete copy but it will become a little and a lot different later. Things are going pretty well so far ey? Anyway I'd like to know what your opinions are. Till next time 


	3. Another Life

Hey guys. I'm doing my best to update, trust me, and I'm so sick right now, and have had bad writers block, but yeah anyway

Thanks to these people for reviewing:

Magic713

Biyomon Princess

Lord Pata

Wish I Could Forget You

SoccerShoppingLove729

Paulagirl

Oh yeah one more thing, Davis was originally going to be the villain, but I decided against it because he's the villain so often

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Aladdin. If I did, uh, yeah what were we talking about again?

Okay, the moment of truth. Here are the couple for this fic:

Takari (that was hard)

PataGato (hints)

Michi

Sorato

Kenlei (hints)

I know I'm going to get a lot of hate mail for some of these but I'm trying not to limit myself and trying something different from what I'm used to. if you don't like them, to bad is all I've got to say.

Originally I was going to have this whole complex thing, but yeah, that was, to put it lightly, complicated.

As for the songs, there will be other songs that I will use apart from those just in Aladdin

This chap will hopefully turn out a lot more original than the other 2, but I guess we'll have to see

* * *

Chapter 3: Another Life 

Prince Davis stormed into the palace after having a rather… interesting conversation with the princess.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home, good luck marrying her off Tai" Davis said

Tai sighed, "Kari" he said as he shook his head and walked outside. As he got outside he was greeted by Agumon jumping on top of him causing him to fall to the ground

"Hey Tai, where have you been?"

"Talking with Prince Davis"

"Oh, he's no fun to play with"

"Yeah, all he did was get angry, when all we wanted to do was play" Gatomon said

"What's that in your hand?" Tai asked suspiciously

"Uh" Gatomon looked to the piece of clothing in her paw and quickly put it behind her back, "what are you talking about?"

"This" Tai went around her and quickly grabbed the material, "well, that explains a lot"

"I can explain…" Gatomon started

"Please don't" Tai almost demanded as he put up his hand and turned to where Kari was sitting, by the palaces water feature

"Kari, what happened this time?"

"Oh, we were just having some fun, but Prince Davis doesn't know how to have fun" Kari said as Gatomon climbed into her lap and Kari began stroking her

"Kari, you've got to start thinking about your future, you don't have long till your eighteenth birthday, and you know what the law says you must be…"

"… married to a prince" Kari finished Tai's sentence. Kari got up and went over to a cage where they kept birds. Gatomon went and lay down.

"By your next birthday"

"I know Tai, but if I do marry, I want it to be for love." She said as she cuddled and stroked a dove that she had taken out of its cage. "There are so many things I still want to do, I've never had any real friends"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gatomon asked

"Except you guys of course," Kari quickly said as Gatomon curled up into a ball

"Kari, I know it's hard, but, I'm not going to be around forever. You know I'm going to be ruling another kingdom soon" Tai said as he grabben the dove and put it back into the large cage.

"I know, but, surely there's something better out there. I've never even been outside the palace walls."

"But Kari, you're a princess"

Kari looked at him angrily, "Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore" she almost shouted as she splashed the reflection of herself in the water

Tai sighed, ever since his parents died and left him in charge he and Kari grew more distant. And as much as Tai didn't like it, what could he do? "I hope you don't have any daughters, I really do" he said as he walked inside. Gatomon had a funny look on her face, thinking that Tai had just said that last bit to her.

Kari walked over to the bird cage, she paused for a moment and the opened it. All the doves flew out of the cage and over the palace walls

* * *

"I don't get it Agumon. Why does she have to be so picky all the time?"

"She's still young Tai" the yellow digimon said, "give her some time"

"Time is what we don't have" he looked up from Agumon. "Ah, Daemon, my loyal advisor. I need your advice" Tai began, as soon as Agumon saw Daemon he walked off back outside. "It's this suitor business, I'm coming to my wits end" Tai said

"Hmm, this is not so easy to answer. Did the last one not get her approval?"

"No, far from it. All he got was a lot of trouble"

"Hmm, I believe I can find the solution, but it will require the aid of a, mystic blue diamond" Daemon said, rubbing blue diamond on Tai's ring

"My ring? But, it's been in the family for generations"

"It is necessary if you wish to help out your sister. You do want to help her, right?" Daemon said, playing at Tai's overprotective nature.

"Well, I'm sure there must be another way"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" Daemon said, while hypnotizing Tai with his staff

"Everything… will be… fine"

"The diamond" Daemon said holding out his hand

"Here we go, Daemon. Whatever you say, will be… fine" Tai said while taking the ring off

Daemon quickly snatched the ring that Tai had just taken off. "your co- operation is much obliged Sultan. Now why don't you go find your fiancé"

"Yes, that would be, swell" as Tai ran off looking for Mimi

"I can't believe we actually have to listen to that guy" Demidevimon said

"Not for much longer" was Daemons only reply

Daemon, with Demidevimon on his shoulder walked to into a room. They walked to the far end of the room and, pushed down on a lever disguised as a lamp, and walked into the secret room that had just appeared when the wall moved away. The door closed silently behind them.

* * *

It was late in the evening, everybody was asleep. Well, all but a certain princess who ran across the courtyard in robes to cover her usual attire. She came the edge of the palace, where a rather large tree was conveniently placed next to the wall. Kari started her climb up when she was stopped.

"Kari, you can't go" Agumon said in a whisper

"Yeah, what about everybody else that are going to miss you?"

"I know Gatomon, but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you" Kari said as she hugged Agumon.

As she was about to hug Gatomon goodbye, Gatomon held out her paw, "Where ever you go, I go, end of discussion" So Gatomon ran up Karis leg to the hood she had on. Kari nodded and climbed up the tree.

Before she went over she gave one final "Goodbye" to Agumon and left

* * *

Sorry this has taken me so long to get up guys, I'm really trying, this is harder than it looks.

Well while you wait for the next one you can review this chap and tell me what you think

You can also read and review my other story "Story of three friends" which is complete, so you won't have to wait for me

Also I wanted to say that if you want to see a song sung by someone in this give me the title of the song, who it's by, the character that will sing it and the situation their in.

In the next chap the rest of the cast will be introduced.

Till next time, review


	4. Diamond in the rough

Hey guys time for a new chap. I swear this whole juggling my school, homework, athletics, recovering, doing all the other things I have to do and writing is harder than it looks.

Disclaimer: I don't own much let alone Digimon or Aladdin

Thanks to these people for review my last chap:

Lord Pata

Biyomon Princess

Wish I Could Forget You

SoccerShoppingLove729

Magic713

HeavenHellButterfly

Isashi Sanada

SquiggleSmurf

I hope this chap turns out the way I want it

* * *

**Chapter 4: Diamond in the rough**

"Did you hear?" a red haired female asked

"Yeah, I can't believe she did that" said a red headed male

"Me neither, why would she just run off like that?"

"She ran away? Well I guess she did almost burn down the kitchen"

"She almost burnt down the kitchen…" the red haired female paused for a second, "hold on, are we talking about the same person here?"

"I don't know, I'm talking about Princess Mimi, and her incident in the kitchen"

"Oh, there was an incident? Never mind what's important is that Princess Kari has run away Izzy"

"Don't joke Sora, this is serious"

"I'm not joking; she must have gone last night while we all slept"

"Oh man, Tai isn't going to be happy when he hears that. Who's going to tell…"

"WHAT!" they heard Tai's voice boom. Seconds later they saw Joe run past them like a speeding bullet

"Poor guy, he always gets the tough jobs"

* * *

"Okay, you understand the plan?" 

"I think I got it Yamato"

"Okay Patamon, do your stuff" Yamato nodded to Patamon

With that Patamon floated down from their hiding spot on top of the fruit vendors shop. He grabbed a melon but as he did the store owner noticed him.

"Ey, get away from there you!" he said as he grabbed the melon and began playing tug of war with Patamon. While these two were busy Takeru and Yamato quickly grabbed a melon of their own. Patamon let go on the melon and just when the store owner thought himself victorious he turned around and noticed that two melons were missing and so was the little flying pig.

"Nice one guys" Yamato said as he broke his melon in half giving one half to Gabumon. Takeru did the same and gave the spare half to Patamon.

"Breakfast is served" Takeru said

* * *

Meanwhile, a pretty young girl was busy walking the streets of the marketplace. She was bewildered by the people, shops and the shear beauty of it. She was like a little child in a sweet shop. 

"Kari, I don't think this was such a good idea" Gatomon said nervously

"Don't be silly Gatomon" Kari gazed around some more, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"No, in fact quite the opposite. It smells funny, looks funny and even has weird people in it"

"Oh, Gatomon. It's not that bad"

"Yes it is" Gatomon simply said

"Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady" said a store owner

"Fresh Fish! We catch 'em you buy 'em" another said

"See what I mean"

"Whatever" Kari said. She turned around to start heading in the opposite way when she walked into a man doing a fire stunt by placing a match near his mouth and blowing fire. Unfortunately for him when Kari bumped into him he swallowed the match whole. He burped a huge flame of fire. Kari jumped out of the way narrowly missing it.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" she said to the man

* * *

"Okay bro, I'm going to meet up with you back home a little later k?" 

"Sure thing, just, don't get lost like last time"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" and so Yamato left Patamon and Takeru alone

Just as Takeru turned his head away from his brother he noticed a pretty little thing jump away from a flame and her hood fall off her head. He noticed her brilliant crimson eyes and how her hair framed her face like a picture.

"Wow" he said as he continued to stare at her

* * *

Kari was putting her hood back on top of her head. "You see this place is dangerous Kari" cried Gatomon 

"Oh, that was nothing. Everyone's fine, no one got hurt…"

"Yet"

They noticed a small boy reaching up to try and get and apple. "You must be hungry?" Kari asked the boy. He nodded. "Here we go" she picked a ripe apple and gave it to him

"You'd better be able to pay for that" said a man at the shop

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't have any money" Kari said politely

"Thief!" the man grabbed at her wrist, "do you know what the penalty for stealing is?" he slammed her arm onto the hard wood of the food cart and raised his sword

"No please! If you let me go to the palace I'll go get some money from the Sultan" she pleaded. Her pleas only to fall on deaf ears as he brought his sword down to meet her arm. Just when she thought she lost her arm a young man stopped the store owner from slicing her arm off

"Oh thanks you sir! Thanks goodness you found her" he began as he slowly turned to her, "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you" he waved his finger in front of her

"What are you doing?"

"Just play along"

"You, uh, know this girl?"

"Sadly yes, she is my sister" he whispered this next part "she's a little crazy if you know what I mean. Kari was taken back by this and gasped in offence

The man grabbed Takeru and swung him around, "She said she knows the Sultan" just the TK noticed Yamato. What he failed to notice was that he was busy pick pocketing someone

"She thinks my brother is the sultan" Takeru said, pointing at Yamato

"Huh?" Yamato pocked his head up. Kari caught on and bowed at his feet

"Oh wise Sultan, how may I serve?

Yamato looked over to Gabumon giving him a confused look who returned his gaze with another confused look. They shrugged their shoulders, "Um, not much really" he said nervously

Takeru quickly stole another apple, "So no harm done my friend" he gave him the apple which he just stole, "come on sis, time to go see the doctor"

"Why, hello doctor" Kari said to a camel

"No, no, no, not that one" Takeru looked over at Yamato "Come on you highness"

"Oh right thank you everybody" Yamato said with a bow. Suddenly he heard gasps and when he opened his eyes saw that his stash of money and apples had now just fallen out of their hiding spots in his clothing. He quickly grabbed what he could and the 4 of them ran away while Patamon flew

"I can't believe we just did that" Kari said

"Yeah me neither" said an annoyed Yamato. "Well, I guess I'll have to be off again"

"He seemed pretty ticked off"

"Ah, he'll get over it" Takeru said shrugging Kari's last comment off

* * *

"You know this is madness" Demidevimon complained, "shouldn't we wait… for a real storm?" he asked as he ran on top of two gear like structures to keep the moving. Slowly this seemed to be making a storm 

"Save your breath Demidevimon. Faster!" Daemon shouted

"Yes! Oh mighty and evil one!" Demidevimon said almost sarcastically and began panting away as he ran some more

Daemon placed the ring he had gotten earlier from Tai on top of an hour glass like structure. "All the sands of time. Reveal to me the one that may enter the cave" He stared into the hour glass as it revealed none other than Takeru. "Yes, oh, and look who he has with him. This is going to be easier than I thought" he said as he laughed

* * *

Takeru helped Kari up from the ladder that they just climbed to the top of. Kari came down from the ledge but tripped in the robes she was wearing. Luckily for her our very own Takeru was there to catch her. Kari blushed slightly 

"I wanted to thank you, for stopping that man" Kari said while he pole vaulted to the other roof

"Oh, it was nothing really, I mean you do kinda stand out" Takeru stopped lifting up the plank to stare at Kari. _She's so beautiful_. Kari looked back at him and smiled sweetly. Takeru quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "I mean, you don't seem to no the dangers of the market place" began placing the wooden board down for her to walk across

"Kari, don't do this" Gatomon begged. Kari pole vaulted to the roof that Takeru was on. Takeru and Patamon stared at her wide eyed as she handed Takeru the wooded pole.

She smiled at them, "I'm a fast learner" she simply said

"Yeah…" Takeru handed Patamon the pole and walked off with Kari. "Hey, what's that under your hood?"

"Oh, uh, nothing"

"Come on let me see. I did save you remember?"

"Oh, alright" Kari let down the hood to reveal Gatomon on top of her head, "This is Gatomon

"Uh, hi" Gatomon waved. Patamon flew up to her and stared at her for a while

"Hi" he said. They all continued on their way to Takeru's place

* * *

"Whoa watch your head there. Oh be careful" Takeru cautioned Kari 

"Where are we?"

"Home. I know it's not much, but it's got a great view" Takeru mentioned as he opened the curtain to show a palace reflecting the colours of the sunset. "Wow, the palace looks pretty amazing doesn't it"

"Oh, it's wonderful" Kari said as she turned away from the majestic view.

"I wonder what it would be like to live in a palace. To have slaves and food"

"Yeah, people telling you what to do, what to wear, where to go" Kari said sarcastically

"It's better than here, your always scrapping for food and through life" While these two were talking Patamon and Gatmon were chasing each other around

"You aren't allowed to live your own life" Kari said

"You can't be yourself" Takeru said

"Sometimes I just feel well… trapped" they said at the same time. As soon as they realised this they both blushed and hid their faces from each other

Takeru walked over to Kari and sat next to her. "So where you from?" he asked politely

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I am not going back"

"Really? How come?"

"My brother, as great a guy as he is, is forcing me to get married"

"Oh, well that's, that's awful" Takeru said trying to be sympathetic

"Yeah but, I guess he's really just looking out for me"

"He's one of the over protective types isn't he?" Kari nodded, "Don't worry mine's the same" Takeru paused for a moment. "I wish there was something I could do to help" he thought out loud. Patamon and Gatomon stopped their chasing game and stared at the two

Kari looked over at him, and Takeru turned to face her. "That's really…" they were leaning in for a kiss "sweet" she said. As they were about to lock lips…

"There you are" said a guard

"They're after me" They said at the same time, "They're after you?" they asked at the same time

"Oh no Tai must have sent them to…" Takeru jumped onto the edge of the building

"Do you trust me?" Kari heard Takeru asked

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he held out his hand to take hers

"Yes…" she said taking his hand

"Then jump!" he shouted as they jumped out the "window" of the house like structure. Kari screamed as they fell, hit and tore through the thin piece of fabric that was below them. It was probably used to shade people from the midday heat and so covered the width of the street

They hit the ground but not hard luckily. Patamon flew down with Gatomon holding onto him

"Good try street rat. But you won't get away from me so easily" Ken grabbed onto him and threw him into the rest of guards who grabbed him

"Let go of him" Kari demanded and began hitting Ken on the arm

"Looky here fellers, a street mouse" he said as he hit her away. Because of Kari's petite figure she flew quite far

Patamon flew into Ken but was grabbed and thrown to the side

Yamato walked passed. "Ey what are you doing with my little brother!" he shouted and began beating up some of the guards. He was out numbered and so he himself got caught

_I didn't want to do this but… _"Unhand him!" Kari shouted. "By order of the princess!"

They all gasped. "Princess Hikari" they all bowed and forced Takeru and Yamato to bow also

"The princess" Takeru said as he looked up at her _she did have a princess beauty_

"The princess?" Yamato kept shaking his head in a disbelieving manner

"The princess?" Patamon looked over to Gatomon who mouthed a "sorry" and walked over to Kari who hand taken off her hood

"That's right. Now unhand them!" she pointed at Takeru and Yamato

"I would your highness, but my orders come from Daemon, you'll have to take it up with him"

"Believe me, I will" she said as they dragged off Takeru and Yamato

* * *

What will happen too Takeru and Yamato? Read and review please. Once again I apologise for the late update. I know this chap probably wasn't great and just so you know I haven't edited it yet so please excuse grammer and stuff 

As always till next time, review


	5. Beautiful

Hey guys. I'm doing my best to update and now athletics is over so I've got way more time to write

Thanks to:

Lord Pata

SoccerShoppingLove729

Blaze ocean dragon

Biyomon Princess

Wish I Could Forget You

Isashi Sanada

Paulagirl

For reviewing the last chap

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Aladdin or the Song Beautiful by Wayne Brady, yes the one from Whose Line is it Anyway, love his voice

I struggled a bit with this chap especially at the beginning so I'm hoping it's good

* * *

Chapter 5: Beautiful 

"Have you talked to Kari yet?" asked a concerned Mimi

"Not yet. I think I need to speak to her soon though." Tai responded

"Well, why don't you wait for her to come to you?"

"Because, she can't just leave the palace like that. Something could've happened to her out there"

"But nothing did. Something or someone kept her safe the whole time. She'll tell you when she's ready"

"I suppose you're right as usual. I guess I'm going into over protective big brother mode again"

"Well you have to some times, but other times you have to give her some room"

"Thanks, Mimi, I'm glad I have you with me"

"Through thick and thin" Mimi said while she smiled at him

Then surprisingly, Tai began to sing (A/N I know in the series Tai couldn't sing to save his life but just play along)

"_From the moment I saw you_

_From the moment I looked into your eyes_

_There was something about you_

_I knew_

_I knew_

_That you were once in a life time_

_A treasure near impossible to find_

_And I know how lucky I am to have you_

'_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away_

_The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars_

_I've seen a few_

_But I've never seen_

_Anything_

_As beautiful as you_

_Holding you in my arms_

_No one else's fits so perfectly_

_I can dance forever_

_With you_

_With you_

_And by the stroke of midnight_

_Please forgive me if I can't let go_

'_Cause I'd never dreamed I'd find a Cinderella of my own_

'_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away_

_The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars_

_I've seen a few_

_But I've never seen_

_Anything_

_As beautiful as you_

_La la la la la la la_

_Oh_

_I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away_

_The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars_

_I've seen a few_

_But I've never seen_

_Anything_

_Oh_

_No I've never seen_

_Anything_

_As beautiful as you_

_From the moment I saw you_

_From the moment I looked into your eyes"_

The two hadn't noticed that while Tai had been singing they had been dancing around the palace together and were now locked in a trance as they stared into the others eyes. They slowly, but surely were moving closer and closer together until finally their lips met at the centre

"Isn't love wonderful?" Sora asked staring at the two in aw

"Yeah…" Yolie replied

"It's okay I guess" Joe muttered

"Something I could live without" said Izzy

"Maybe one day, my prince charming will come for me" Sora stated to know one in particular

"Don't worry, he's out there somewhere" Yolie replied encouragingly (A/N I'm a guy so I have no clue on what would be going through a girls head so cut me some slack plz)

* * *

Daemon walked out of his secret hiding place in the palace and was busy closing the doors when

"Daemon, I need a word please"

Daemons head spun around quickly to see Kari. He closed the door fast, trapping Devimon between the door and the wall. "Hey Daemon, I'm stuck" he whispered

"Ah princess Hikari, how wonderful to see you." He said extending his cape to cover Devimon, and the now split in the wall, and then bowed.

"A boy and his brother were taken from the market place today, under your order" _Right to the point as usual_ Daemon thought

"Um, oh, that boy, him and his brother were criminals"

"What were their crimes?"

"Hey Daemon I can't breath" Daemon kicked Devimon with the back of his shoe with such a force that he was no longer stuck but on the wrong side of the door, "Oh that hurt"

_Let's play a little game shall we princess? _Daemon thought to himself. "Why, kidnapping the princess, of course"

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!"

"Oh really? How disturbing, if only I had known this" Kari gave him a confused look

"The boy and his brothers sentences have already been carried out"

"What…?"

"Death", Kari gasped, "by beheading"

Kari was shocked by this, shaking her head in disbelief "No"

"I'm so sorry" Daemon walked up to her

"How could you?" she more stated than asked as she then ran off crying

Devimon eventually escaped and came flying onto Daemons shoulder, "So, how'd it go?"

"I think it went… rather well" Daemon said as they both grinned evilly

Kari was crying by the water feature as Gatomon walked up to her

"It's all my fault Gatomon" Kari dried her eyes, "I didn't even know his name" she said as she began crying again

"Poor thing, she's been through so much" Sora said

"Don't worry she's stronger than she looks, she'll get through it" stated a small boy

"You're right Cody; I just hope it's soon"

* * *

Meanwhile down in the dungeons, two young men were sitting there, arms chained up to the wall, and one was quite depressed…

"She was the princess, I can't believe it, I must've sounded so stupid to her!"

"Relax Takeru, there's nothing you can do about it, especially now"

"Hey Takeru, up here. Hello"

"Hey Patamon!" he whispered excitedly

I'll come down there" Patamon said squeezing through the bars. "Oh no, I'm stuck"

"Don't worry I'll change that" they heard Gabumon as he charged Patamon, pushing him through the bars

"Well, I can think of a couple of other ways I'd rather do that next time" Patamon said while rubbing his now pained buttocks. He flew over to Takeru and unlocked him, then flew over to Yamato and unlocked him.

"Well, at least I got to help my damsel in distress" Takeru then sighed, "Oh man I'm a fool"

"You're only a fool if you give up boy"

"Yeah, that creepy voice has a point" Yamato said, "Hey, where'd that come from?"

Devimon whispered under the cloak, "Hey Daemon could you hurry up I'm dying here" then Daemon hit him, "Shutting up"

"Right here" an old hunch back man walked into the bright light of the moon.

Yamato pointed at him and gave Takeru a confused looked. "When did he get here?"

Takeru shrugged, "Um, and you are"

"A lonely prisoner like yourselves, but together, perhaps we can be more" he said as he pulled out 5 of the most spectacular rubies

"Wow" Yamato and Takeru said in unison as they both made a grab for them

Unfortunately for them, the old man was to quick and snatched the rubies away from them just before they got them.

"Uh, uh ,uh, first you must help me"

"With what?" Takeru asked

"There is a cave, a cave of wonders, filled with treasure beyond your wildest dreams. Even enough to impress your princess, I'm sure"

"If you know where all this magnificent treasure is then why don't you go after it yourself?" Yamato asked

"I need a strong pair, or two, of legs and a good back, or backs, to go in after it" _Dumb guards for getting his brother as well_

"Okay, good plan, except one thing, it's out there… we're in here" Takeru stated matter- of- factly

"Ah, things aren't always what they seem" Daemon said as he pushed open a part of the wall. Takeu looked over at Yamato nervously

"Now, do we have a deal?"

* * *

Well that's it for now; once again as usual I'm open to song ideas just give me the title and who sings it. I'm open to any other ideas as well so feel free to give them to me

Anyway till next time, review


	6. Be our Guest

Hey guys, well holidays have finally come but I'm going to be away for our whole week of hols so I thought before I go I must at least do the next chap.

Thanks to:

Lord Pata

Patamon Cutie 13

SoccerShoppingLove729

Wish I Could Forget You

Sangloupmon

Takarifangirl14

SquiggleSmurf

HeavenHellButterfly

Summergirl54

Paulagirl

For reviewing chapter 5

So this chap is one away from the big one that you've been waiting for. Here's an idea, why not send me ideas for Genie while I think up his main character. All you have to do is send me a speech he may have with someone or something he does eg. turns Yamato into a rabbit. Also song ideas are welcome as well as usual.

And so everythings cool with the legal stuff:

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Aladdin or any of the songs in it. I don't own the song "Be our Guest" from Beauty and the beast either. I also don't own a TV, that belongs to my parents, but that's beside the point

So anyway, on with the story

* * *

Chapter 6: Be our guest

After she had finished crying outside Kari decided to come in because she had been out there a long time and was more than a little hungry. The problem was everyone else was Tai and Mimi were asleep long ago

Meanwhile four of the palaces servants and two of the guards were busy sneaking around towards the palace kitchen

"We are so dead if we get caught" said Yolie

"Then we won't get caught" replied a rather cranky Ken

"We will if you two won't shut up" whispered Joe

"Why are we doing this again?" asked a concerned Cody

"Because we're all still hungry, any more questions?" asked Izzy

"No, no, I'm good" he replied

"Quite guys, a guards coming" whispered Sora. They all hid in the shadows as the tired guard walk past them. "That was close" they all agreed and continued on their way.

Once they had arrived at the kitchen they began making sandwiches of all sorts, out of anything they could get their hands on. Joe had made himself the biggest sandwich, followed by Yolie, Ken, Izzy, Sora and Cody last. Sora then poured them all some juice. They set a table for them to all sit around and then gave a "Cheers" and began eating their various meals (A/N now I'm hungry).

Half way through their meals the door to the kitchen opened. Everyone of them froze with fright as the princess stepped into the room. She noticed them and froze on the spot. Well, no more midnight snaking for us thought Ken. Sora noticed that Kari didn't seem hostile, but that her eyes were red and puffy. She walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Are you hungry?" asked a concerned Sora. Kari nodded her head. "Why don't you join us for a midnight snack?" Kari nodded again as Sora sat her in the vacant spot. "Joe, we have to do something to cheer her up"

"Well what can I do?"

"I don't know, you and Izzy figure it out you're smart, I'll go make her something to eat"

"Oh man, now what do we do?" asked a concerned Izzy but he was just really speaking what everyone else thought

"Follow my lead" Joe ordered. The others gave him funny looks but nodded

"What do you have in mind?" asked Yolie

"I went to France one time, I stayed at the weirdest hotel, just play along" he said as he walked up to Kari. "Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the we will proudly presents - your dinner!..."

_Joe:  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin round you neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour!  
Hot hors d'oeuvres!  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? As the dishes!_

"Like dishes can talk" said a grumpy Yolie

"Cone on, just play along" said Ken

_  
They can sing, they can dance!  
After all, miss, this isn't France!  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance, and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest!  
Be our guest_

_Everyone else:  
Beef ragout!  
Cheese souffle!  
Pie and pudding en flambe!_

_Joe:  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone and you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While they are entertaining  
We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With various candlesticks_

_Everyone else:  
And it's all in perfect tast, that you can bet!  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass to Be our guest!_

_Joe:  
If your stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest_

_All  
Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest  
_

_Ken:  
Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly, those good old days are gone_

Izzy sighed to add to the drama

_  
Ten years, we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise-a chance to use our skills  
Most days, we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat, and lazy  
You walked in and ups-a-daisy!_

_Sora:  
It's a guest, it's a guest  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been pouring and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

_Yolie:  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear, that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoeing  
I'll be bubbling! I'll be brewing!  
I'll get warn, piping hot!  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed!_

_All  
We've got a lot to do_

_Sora:  
Is it one lump or two  
For you, our guest_

_All  
She's our guest!_

_Sora:  
She's our guest!_

_All  
She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_All  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's ten years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going_

_All  
Course by course, one by one!  
Till you shout, "Enough, I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up!  
But for now, let's eat up!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please be our guest!_

"How the heck did we just do that?" asked Cody. Izzy just shrugged

* * *

Meanwhile Takeru, Yamato, Patamon and Gabumon were now walking in the dessert with an old man leading them to the so called "Cave of Wonders". After walking for what felt like an eternity they all began to question what the old man had told them in the dungeon. Not only that but they were feeling a little bit cranky too. Even thought they'd barely been walking an hour.

Finally they came to the spot and a giant tiger head formed from the sand. "Who disturbs my slumber?" it asked. When it spoke Patamon and Gabumon immediately hid behind Takeru and Yamato.

"Well, me, Takeru, and my brother Yamato" Takeru stated and Yamato nodded, greatful that he hadn't talked to him.

The Tiger head stared at them a while before saying "Proceed, touch nothing but the lamp"

"Remember, first get me the lamp" began Daemon, "then I will gladly give you a reward"

Yamato and Takeru nodded as they and their digimon began their long decent down the stairs. As they got to the bottom they walked into a bright room. The room had gold everywhere. "Hey Takeru, we need to come back here, with just a handful of this we could buy ourselves our own kingdom"

"Yeah, but that's not what we're here for. We need to find that lamp" Yamato nodded and they continued walking. They saw a big ruby and Patamon dashed for it, luckily Takeru caught him before he could tough it. "Patamon, remember, lamp first, reward later."

"Okay" Patamon said, a little disappointed. They continued to walk through the golden chamber. Little did they know that they had awoken a flying carpet and it had been following them for quite some time now. Gabumon had this weird feeling they were been followed, so he spun around quickly, only to find a carpet on the floor behind him. _I don't remember a carpet_ he thought. He continued walking but this time Patamon felt like there was something following them so he turned around. But there was nothing there, just a carpet rolled up next to a big pile of gold.

Gabumon and Patamon walked forward fast to catch up with Takeru and Yamato. What's going on with you two?" asked Yamato

"We think something's following us" Gabumon answered

"Look, what could possibly be here other than large piles of gold and…"

"A FLYING CARPET!" shouted Patamon

"Yes, and a flying- WHAT!?"

"Shoo, shoo, go away. We don't want you here" screamed Patamon

"Wait, hold on" Cried Yamato

"Maybe he can help us" suggested Takeru. With that the carpet flew towards them and circled them a couple of times. "Well, we're trying to find this lamp" and with that the carpet motioned for them to follow and follow it they did.

* * *

After following the carpet for sometime they eventually came to a dark area with one single light from the moon shining down onto a high platform where the lamp must be. Takeru got down onto on of the rocks the was part of the pathway to the lamp, "Wait here" he told the others as he began hopping his way to the lamp.

Meanwhile Patamon had noticed a rather big ruby. Immediately he became mesmerized by it great size. Yamato hadn't noticed, he was to busy watching Takeru, making sure he wouldn't fall. Gabumon and the carpet had seen him and so were trying to hold him back.

Takeru was now at the top of the platform and was walking towards the lamp. He then picked it up, and nothing happened. _Thank goodness_ he thought "So this is what we've been trying to get? Hmm, doesn't look like much" Takeru turned around to show Yamato and the others that he had the lamp but just as he did Patamon got free of Gabumon and the carpet's grip and seized the giant jewel.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure" they all heard a voice booming

"Uh oh" Patamon said as he placed the jewel back carefully

"Now, you will never get to see the light of day!" and with that a giant flame came from where the lamp once stood. The water became lava and all the rocks were exploding. Takeru tried to climb down, but the steps broke and now Takeru was sliding down to the bottom. The carpet quickly flew off and caught Takeru just before he hit the water.

Takeru and the carpet then picked up Yamato and Gabumon who were waiting not so patiently to be picked up. They flew towards the entrance of the cave but just before they could get to what was left of the steps a huge boulder came down and hit the carpet sending them all flying forward.

Yamato and Gabumonskid along the sand, but Takeru was not so fortunate, he narrowly missed the edge and so had to grab onto the bit of stair that was left. "I can't hold on, give me your hand!" he shouted to the old man.

"Give me the lamp boy"

"I need your hand otherwise I'm going to fall"

"First the lamp" and with that Takeru took out the lamp and handed it to the old man. Th man snatched it away "Yes! Finally! Ha, ha, ha" he cheered. Then he looked to the side and noticed Yamato trying to help Takeru up. He grabbed Takeru's wrist and pushed Yamato to the side. "Now for your reward, your eternal reward" he said as he pulled out a dagger

"Boom bubble" shouted Patamon hitting him to the side. Unfortunately for Takeru the old man let go of him and he was now falling. Patamon dive bombed after him. The old man looked across to Yamato and pushed him down. _This guys strong for an old man_ Yamato thought. Gabumon attempted to help but was thrown down with Yamato.

The carpet escaped from the boulder that it was under was flew up to catch Takeru, Yamato and with a 'THUD' Gabumon. Due to all the wait it was falling at a speed and with another 'THUD!' hit the ground

Meanwhile, on the surface an evil digmon was laughing "it's mine, it's all…" he went to retrieve it from his pocket and then a look of fear came to his face, "what? Where is it? No! NO!" he cried into the morning sun as he realised that the lamp was now gone.

* * *

While all this was accruing Tai decided to have a talk with his sister who had been gloomy all day. "What's wrong Kari? Lately you've seemed a little… out of it, if you know what I mean"

"Don't worry Tai, I'll be fine" Kari was beginning to get teary as she remembered the boy from the market

"Come on, this is big bro you're talking to, you can tell me anything"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise"

"Well, Daemon, he's done something- terrible" she said as she cried into Tai's shoulder

* * *

Hey guys, well that's it for this chap. I was going to have Genie in this chap but due to time constraints he had to be cut. Don't worry he will be in the next chap. Also I have not edited this so there will most definitely be spelling and grammer mistakes. Well I will be away form the next week so till then tell me what you thought of this chap in a review and I will get back to you as soon as I can. 


	7. Friend like me

Hey guys. I'm back and have got some new, fresh ideas. But back to now this will be the chapter that you've all been waiting for and that I've been dreading. This will most definitely have the Genie in it. To be honest I won't know exactly how I'm going to be doing him until I actually start writing that part and then I will probably have some long authors note explaining why I decided that.

I think this will be a beta chap to see if everyone likes it. If you do; it will stay, if not I'll rewrite it or just the part people don't like.

And so everything's cool with the legal stuff:

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Aladdin or the songs used in it. I don't use any other songs that I might use.

Just so you guys know. This chap was supposed to be the end of the last one but due to time constraints never happened so this is to kind of catch up.

Thanks:

Sangloupmon

Lord Pata

Wish I Could Forget You

Takarifangirl14

Patamon Cutie 13

Isashi Sanada

SquiggleSmurf

HeavenHellButterfly

Summergirl54

Paulagirl

For reviewing

So on with the show I guess

* * *

**Chapter 7: Friend like me**

Takeru opened his eyes to find that it had not gotten much brighter from when they were closed. He had either landed quite funny, or on top of something funny. Yamato! He jumped off him to see if he was still breathing. Thank goodness he was. _I don't know if it's such a good thing though. We're trapped._

"Ow, my head" Takeru heard Yamato speak. "Where are we? Oh wait now I remember"

"The old man got us. And he even got away with that lamp. I wonder what happened to him"

"Bah, good riddance if you ask me"

"Yeah, he tried to kill us" said Gabumon

"Well, it would still be nice to know why he wanted that useless lamp" Takeru stated as he sat down next to Yamato

"Well if you're so curious then why not take a look?" Gabumon said. The others gave him curious looks but that changed quickly to a look of surprise when he took out the lamp from his fur coat.

"Well, I never thought you had it in you Gabumon" Yamato said.

"Aw shucks" Gabumon replied as he handed the lamp to Takeru. Takeru began to inspect it and began scratching the dirt off of the one side

"What is it?" Yamato asked

"I think there's something there, but it's covered in dirt. I can barely make it out" He began when all of a sudden he got an idea, "Maybe if I…" he started and then finished his sentence by rubbing the lamp.

Suddenly the lamp began bouncing around in Takeru's hands. He tried his best to hold onto it but every time it made a jump, fireworks would come out of the lamp. Suddenly one last spark flew out and a blue object came flying out with a "Oh, boy! Ten thousand years, and not a single chance to stretch me old joints!" the weird blue creature said.

Then it took off its arm and began stretching it. Then the other arm, and its legs. Takeru, Yamato, Patamon and Gabumon stood there with their mouths wide open. "What?" it asked, "You guys act like you've never seen a Genie before"

* * *

Hey guys remember that Authors Note that I told you I was going to be doing as an explanation. Well, this is it. What I thought was that considering it's the same Cave of Wonders, same everything else, I thought it be best to keep the Genie as is, be just change him so that it's not an exact copy. He will, of course, be a bit OC, but other than that, yeah. So on with it then.

* * *

"You- you're a G- Genie?" Yamato stuttered 

"That I am. And you are?"

"I- I'm Yamato"

"Well that's quite a mouth full wouldn't you say?"

"I guess" Yamato said looking very confused

"So how about I call you just Mato. Nah, to strange. Ah, I know, Matt! Now that's good"

"Uh, I actually prefer my real name"

"Oh what would you know about names anyway? Whoa, nice, loving the look there rub man haven't seen you in a couple of millennia my old friend. Give me some skin" the Genie said as he held out his big palm for the carpet to give him a low five. "Hmm and aren't you just the strangest looking creatures I've ever seen" he said and began inspecting Patamon and Gabumon

"They're not that strange. I guess" said Takeru

"Oh really? Well, whatever you say master, but they look kind of strange to me"

"Wait, wait. What did you just call me?"

"Master, well I don't know you're real name, do I?"

"It's Takeru"

"Where do you people come up with these names?" the Genie pondered. "Can I call you Tak? Or what about Keru? I've got it, TK. Sounds like an acronym for something super cool"

"Um, okay, but uh, I can't possibly be you're master"

"Why not? You rubbed the lamp and set me free. And according to the rules I have to grant you three wishes." The Genie noticed the confused looks on now TK and Matt's faces. "You know- three wishes?" he said holding up three fingers, they slowly nodded their heads, "and no wishing for more wishes, that's all you got"

"Wow, I must have hit my head pretty hard" said TK

"Yeah, you must've cause even I'm feeling it" said Matt holding his head

"I see you don't believe, well why not take a seat while I demonstrate some of the possibilities…"

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_

The Genie made forty men with swords appear and they slowly closed in on TK

_Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales_

_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

_You got a brand of magic never fails_

Then the Genie went behind TK and began beating up the forty thieves

_You got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

_You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

_And I'll say_

The Genie floated out of the lamp and continued singing

_Mister Takeru, sir_

_What will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order_

_Jot it down_

The Genie then created a restaurant and began taking down orders

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_No no no_

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre d'_

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

The genie then egged on Takeru to whisper in his ear

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

Now the Genie began serving Takeru by clipping his toenails, washing his hair and giving Yamato a bath

_You're the boss_

_The king, the shah_

_Say what you wish_

_It's yours! True dish_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

Then Takeru found himself on top of a large pile of food

_Have some of column "A"_

_Try all of column "B"_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

The Genie was then dancing around with two of his gigantic hands

_Can your friends do this?_

The genie began juggling his head

_Do your friends do that?_

Then Yamato and Takeru juggled his head

_Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_

You could say he pulled himself out of the hat

_Can your friends go, poof?_

_Well, looky here_

Three gorgeous ladies began dancing around Takeru and Yamato

_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

Then all three girls disappered and Yamato looked quite disappointed

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

The Genie did all the actions that he sang about

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got a genie for your charge d'affaires_

The Genie then showed Takeru a contract that the Genie has to follow

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

_Mister Takeru, sir, have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job, you big nabob_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

The Genie shot some magic from his hand and some elephants appeared

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

Then he shot out some dancing camels

"Weird" Yamato said

_You ain't never _

Guards appeared and began lifting their swords up and down the the beat

_had a_

Next came some dancing monkeys

"Check all the treasure," Yamato gazed in wonder

_friend like me_

The some more gorgeous girls appeared and fireworks began going off

Yamato began stuffing his pockets with gold

Takeru was dancing with the elephants

Patamon was attempting to dance with some monkeys

And Gabumon stared at the beautiful ladies

_You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!_

Yamato was checking all his pockets. When he found out he had no more gold on him he sat down in a huff

"So what will it be master? Your wish is my command"

"Hmm, so I can have any three wishes that I want?"

"Well, there are a few rules"

"Such as-?"

"Well I can't kill anyone" and he cut off his own head , "So don't ask" Takeru nodded. "The second rule is that I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else" he looked at Yamato and gave him a big wet kiss

"Yuck" said Yamato

"And the third rule is I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not very pretty to look at. I don't like doing it" he was shaking Takeru, "but other than that, anything"

"Hmm, I got an idea" said Yamato, "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah" Takeru said and then turned to the Genie, "well, what good's a Genie that can't make gorgeous women fall in love with me?"

"He can't even bring people back from the dead. I doubt he can even get us out of this cave Takeru"

"You're right, we may as well try find our own way out"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm sorry, did I hear correctly? You woke me up and brought me here, and now you two want to walk out on me. Not on my watch," he was walking closer to them, "you are getting your three wishes so sit down!" he ordered and they all obeyed. "So in case we have to make an emergency landing just jump off. Please keep all hands and arms inside the carpet as we ascend, and we are…" he started and then they took off at a speed, "outa here" and they burst out from the cave

* * *

"Daemon, from now onwards beheadings are to be taken up with me! Preferably in advance, we don't want them just beheaded" Tai ordered 

"Yes my lord, it won't happen again I swear"

"Good, did you hear that Kari? Now let's put this behind us, please"

"Fine, for now at least. And don't think that you will be around very long after I become queen" Kari said then stormed off

"Don't worry Daemon, just give her some time" Tai said and patted him on the head before walking off to meet Mimi

"Oh if only I hadn't lost the blasted lamp"

"Oh well, hey at least we'll still be around for a while"

"No, just until our useless sultan leaves when his useless sister marries a useless prince, then we'll be banished, or beheaded. Oiy vey" Daemon said and put his head in his hands

"Wait! I've got it, what if you were the sultan?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?"

"Okay, okay, well, what if they had an- accident?" Demidevimon had a sly look on his face, "With no one to rule you would take over"

"Hmm, true, the idea is very good, I'll steal them both away, and throw them off a cliff. Wow I'm brilliant"

"Uh, yes, you are" and then Daemon began laughing at his evil idea

* * *

Well this chap turned out longer than I had anticipated. Normal things apply, please if you read it, review. Also song ideas are welcome just give me the title, the artist and a situation (optional). I'm also open to any kind of ideas you have 

So till next time, review


	8. How to be a prince

Alrighty, so the last chap was actually a hit! Wow, that's awesome, glad you all enjoyed it. So I hear this is getting interesting. I hope this isn't a let down

Thanks:

Lord Pata

Patamon Cutie 13

SoccerShoppingLove729

SquiggleSmurf

Wish I Could Forget You

tykat92

HeavenHellButterfly

For reviewing the previous chap

Hey guy, do me a favour and go read and review some of my other stories while you wait for this one to get updated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Aladdin or anything associated with it. I can't even think up a clever comment for what else to say so I guess on with the chap

* * *

**Chapter 8: How to be a prince**

"Thank you for flying Air Genie, please do not trip and break your neck as you get off the magic carpet" The Genie was saying as the carpet slowly descended towards an oasis in the desert. The four of them got off and the Genie floated down. "Well, how was that? And you thought I wouldn't be able to get you out of that cave. Pfft, that was- nothing" the Genie whispered the last part

"Well, you sure showed us. Can't beat a Genie, right Takeru" Yamato said with a smirk.

"That he did Yamato. Now, about those three wished of mine, I was thinking-"

""Um, wait what? Three wishes? No, no, no my friend. You are down by one!" the Genie said holding up one finger

"I don't think so. You got us out of that cave on your own. I never actually wished us out, now did I?"

"Uh" he looked like he was about to object, but decided not to, "well I fell rather stupid" the Genie shrunk a little, "Alright, that's fair, but no more freebees" the Genie said

"Deal!" was Takeru's response, "So, I have three wishes. I haven't really thought about what I'm going to wish for" Takeru pondered a bit, "What would you wish for?" he asked the Genie

"Me? Well, no one's ever asked me that, ever, well…" everyone seemed to be interested in what the Genie was going to say, "Freedom" he eventually said

"I don't get it" Patamon said

"You're a prisoner?"

""It comes with the territory. All the powers of the universe" the Genie made himself bigger and fierce, "Itty bitty living space" he said as he slid into the lamp. Then he slid out of the lamp. "But if I could be free. Not to have to be all "Your wish is my command". That kind of gift would be greater than all the treasure and all the magic in the entire world. But who am I kidding that's never going to happen." The Genie then sank down onto a rock, "Genie time to wake and smell the roses"

"Why not?"

"The only was I get out is if my master wishes it. And, well you can see how often that's happened"

Takeru thought about this for a while, "I'll do it?"

"What?" Yamato and Genie said at the same time.

"I'll set you free"

"Like I haven't heard that a hundred times"

"I'm serious. I'll make my first to wishes, the with the third I'll set you free" Takeru said and held out his hand

"Well, here's hoping" Genie said as they shook hands. "So, now that we've sealed the deal, what can I do for you?" he asked, "or better yet, what is it you want most?"

Takeru thought long and hard when he finally thought of something. "Well, there's this- girl"

"Uh, sorry pal, but I can't make anybody fall in love remember?"

"Takeru, not her"

"Yes her, she's got these eyes that just… and her hair…"

The Genie create a French setting. Yamato was in a cheesy French outfit while Patamon was trying to figure out how to drink out of the fancy glass.

"Think realistically Takeru, the only way you could get with her is if-" Takeru began smiling as they got on the same train of thought, "Oh no, you are not seriously considering this are you?"

"Oh but I am"

"It'll never work out"

"I can try. The only way to get Kari to notice me is if the Genie makes me a prince"

The Genie overheard them and then asked, "So is that official?" Takeru nodded, "uh, uh, uh, say the magic words"

"Takeru don't do this" Yamato made one final plea only to fall on deaf ears

"Genie, I wish that you make me a prince"

"Oh boy here we go"

"Alrighty, let's get started then. But first, look at you outfit, no, no,no, what are you a street rat? Don't answer that" Genie moved around Takeru, he took measurements, pretending to be a tailor, and then with the flick of the wrist, "Ta- da. Oh nice I like it. (A/N he's wearing the same basic thing that Aladdin wore) But there's something missing…" Genie sat down to think for a bit, "Ah I have it, mode of transportation" Genie stared at Yamato for a bit

"Okay, there is no way you are turning me into a horse of something" he argued

"I don't think we should Genie"

"Are you sure, 'cause I can turn him into a camel if you want"

"Camel works"

"You have got to be kidding me"

"Okay, yeah we are"

"We are. You sure, 'cause to be quite honest I don't really like him that much" Genie said. Takeru nodded, "Okay, here piggy piggy"

Patamon gave them a weird look as he turned around, "What is it?" but before he knew it he was turned into a camel

"Watch out they spit" Genie said. "Hmm, not that. Oh, I've got it, you are going to be riding the streets on a new elephant?" he said as Patamon became an orange elephant. No, car? No, sheep? No" Genie was saying and everytime he did he'd snap his fingers Patamon would change, "horse? Nope. Oh how about…" then he shot Patamon with magic and he began a horse but with wings and a golden breastplate.

"Wow, Patamon, you look good"

"Really?" Patamon asked but with a much deeper voice

"Even his voice changed" Yamato replied. "Oh well, good luck with this, but when it fails don't come crying to me"

"Yamato, please come along. You've always told me how things could never get any better for us but they have. Besides, a prince needs a royal advisor"

Yamato thought about this and then, "Okay I'll come along for the ride, hey maybe I'll even be allowed to get a hot babe along the way"

"Good for you Matt" Genie said _Curses _Genie said in his mind, "so how would you like to look?"

"Well, nothing to fancy"

"I can do that" and with a flick of the wrist Yamato was now wearing similar pants to Takeru, except his were blue. He had a white collared shirt with a blue and black robe with gold braiding along the rims.

"Looking good- Matt" Takeru said

"Well, you've got the transport, you got the look-"

"And royal advisor" Yamato said

"And the advisor" Genie said through clenched teeth. "But there's still more to come. We are going to make an entrance like no other…"

* * *

So that's it for this chap. Sorry it took so long, I've literally have had no time what so ever. This chap kinda sucks but bear with me. It was going to be longer but I wanted to update at least something before this start to get hectic again. Once again sorry for the long wait. I did no editing on this chap so plz bear with the grammer and spelling errors.Remember to review 

P.S. I turned anonymous review on so you guys don't have any excuses


	9. The Big Entrance

Hey guys, it hasn't been that long right? Yes I am doing my best to update. Yes I am very busy doing a million other things. I'm a guy I can't multitask so please bear with me I haven't forgotten.

Thanks to:

Summergurl45

Lord Pata

TimeWitch14

Patamon Cutie 13

Wish I Could Forget You

SquiggleSmurf

HeavenHellButterfly

Paulagirl

For reviewing

This one should be quite interesting and I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Aladdin or any songs used in that movie

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Big Entrance**

Tai was building up a pyramid of toy animals, "Almost," he said as he slowly placed the last animal on top of the thin pyramid. Just as he was about to place it one top…

"Master," Daemon walked into the throne room and slammed the doors causing Tai's animals to fall to the ground.

Tai sighed, "Yes Daemon?"

"I think I may have a solution to the situation with your sister" Tai looked interested so he continued; "Well it's not a solution, solution, more of a way to think up a solution," Tai looked confused, "When was the last time you had a holiday?"

"Um, not since my parents died. What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's my point; you've been so stressed out from everything you haven't had any 'me' time. Why not take your sister and fiancé to this quaint little spot by a waterfall where you can have some fun? What do you say?"

"Well, I guess it would be nice. I'll have to think on it though"

"No, I think you'll find you'll agree with me" he took his sceptre and began hypnotizing Tai. He couldn't control it, Tai was slowly losing to it, "yes, I think…" _not much longer now and I will have him in the palm of my hand_ Daemon thought when all of a sudden they heard the sound of trumpets and drums beating, "What is that music?"

_Make way for Prince TK_

_Say hey! It's Prince TK_

The Genie was singing in this parade, and he sang:

_Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar_

_Hey you!_

_Let us through!_

_It's a bright new star!_

_Oh Come!_

_Be the first on your block to meet his eye!_

_Make way!_

_Here he comes!_

_Ring bells! Bang the drums!_

_Are you gonna love this guy!_

_Prince TK! Fabulous he!_

_TK Takashi_

_Genuflect, shom some respect_

_Down on one knee!_

_Now, try your best to stay calm_

_Brush up your sunday salaam_

_The come and meet his spectacular coterie_

_Prince TK!_

_Mighty is he!_

_TK Takashi_

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely!_

_He faced the galloping hordes_

_A hundred bad guys with swords_

_Who sent those goons to their lords?_

_Why, Prince TK_

_He's got seventy-five golden camels_

_Purple peacocks_

_He's got fifty-three_

_When it comes to exotic-type mammals_

_Has he got a zoo?_

_I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie_

_Prince TK! Handsome is he, TK Takashi_

_That physique! How can I speak_

_Weak at the knee_

_Well, get on out in that square_

_Adjust your vein and prepare_

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince TK!_

_There's no question this TK's alluring_

_Never ordinary, never boring_

_Everything about the man just plain impresses_

_He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!_

_He's about to pull my heart asunder!_

_And I absolutely love the way he dresses!_

_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys_

_(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)_

_And to view them he charges no fee_

_(He's generous, so generous)_

_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies_

_(Proud to work for him)_

_They bow to his whim love serving him_

_They're just lousy with loyalty to TK! Prince TK!_

_Prince TK!_

_Amorous he! TK Takashi_

_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see_

_And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by_

_With sixty elephants, llamas galore_

_With his bears and lions_

_A brass band and more_

_With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers_

_His birds that warble on key_

_Make way for prince TK!_

"Wow, that was so awesome" Tai said clapping his hands. He turned to Daemon, "Maybe we won't have to take that trip after all"

"Yes, how lucky" Daemon said with his teeth clenched

"Meet, Prince uh", _what was his name again? _"Takeru" Matt said (A/N I couldn't think of another name, ig you have one tell me and I will change this one and use your one)

"Ah, prince Takeru, "Tai said thinking, "I've never heard of you before" All the servants and some of the guards had come out to see TK

"Well, I've come from afar to meet your sister" TK said

"Ah, okay, well I'm sure we can arrange something for you" Tai looked to his side to see Izzy staring at the flying carpet

"This, device, is prodigious. Do you mind if I, er, you know…"

TK caught on eventually, "Oh by all means go for it" he said

Izzy looked like a little boy that had just gotten the toy he always wanted for Christmas. He stepped onto the flying carpet "Izzy, are you sure this is a good idea?" Joe asked, concerned for his friend

"Oh yeah Joe, I'll be fine"

"Well if you say so"

"I do say so, now how do you start this thing?" Izzy said whilst looking around on the carpet when "WOOSH" and it was off, "Don't worry I found out" he shouted

"Oh man I'm getting sick just looking at him" Joe said

Meanwhile, Daemon and TK were having a very interesting conversation while Tai, Joe, Mimi, Sora, Yolei, Ken, Cody and Matt were staring at Izzy on the flying carpet. "Where did you say you were from?" Daemon asked

"Oh, uh, much further than you could have possibly travelled" TK said then grinned

"Try me" Daemon stated sternly. TK gave him a nervous look but was saved by Izzy coming flying right over them. The force of the wind coming passed forced Demidevimon to be knocked off his sitting spot on top of Daemon's staff. Whilst he was still in the air Izzy dove down again but this still began following Demidevimon.

"Flap little wings, flap" he commanded his little stubs/wings. Demidevimon looked behind him to see how close Izzy was to him. Izzy came over head and brushed by him. "Phew!" but he said it a little too soon as a second afterwards he went flat into one of the palace pillars

Matt looked across to his side to see the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. Sora. She was laughing at Izzy flying around. _What a cute laugh_ Matt thought to himself. He was in awe of the beauty that he just found. His mind was wondering. He eventually got to the point where he had no idea where he even was. "Hi" came the voice of the red headed female. Matt continued to stare. "Hello? Are you okay?" she asked, a bit worried. Sora then began waving her hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers a couple of times. Matt eventually came out of his trance.

"Oh, uh" Matt started going a shade of red

"Hi?" Sora said/asked too make sure he was alright

"Hi" Matt said nervously

"I'm Sora, what's your name?"

"Um, uh…" Matt had no idea who he was

While Matt was having this interesting conversation TK was enlightening Tai. "So I heard you needed a suitor and decided to come and see her." Izzy came in for his landing; he got off the magic carpet and began stumbling off. The carpet was doing the same thing.

"That, that was fun" Izzy said, "Maybe I'll try it again later" he said then fell down.

Sora and everyone else saw this and went to help Izzy, "I better go help him to his room" Sora said and with that she left Matt to mumble to himself _I didn't even get his name_ she thought _he is kinda cute though_

"Never a dull moment" Tai said, "well I'm sure you and my sister will get along quite nicely" Kari walked into the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"I really don't think that's a good idea sire" Daemon said

"Why not Daemon?"

"Sire I don't trust him"

"Pish posh Daemon. I know a good person when I see them"

"Don't worry your highness. I will win your sister's heart"

"Yes, I'm sure you will…"

"How dare you? All of you?" Matt looked to see a rather angry princess and quickly left the room, "Standing around deciding my future. I'm not prize that you can win in some contest!" she shouted and stormed off

"Don't worry Takeru, just let her cool down for a bit" TK looked a bit disappointed _Okay, tonight, maybe, I'll see I just hope she doesn't hate me_ TK thought

* * *

Okay guys this one was pretty short I know but I think this was a good leave to leave off. So what do think? Next one will be interesting. Remember if you have any ideas give them to me in a review or pm me. It can be anything from a part of the story to a song

I haven't really had time to edit this to well so sorry about that guys. Also I would have put in the parade so sorry about that to. If I made some mistakes please forgive me I'm doing my best with the little time that I have.

Exams start next week so for a couple of weeks I won't be updating. I'll try write if I can but some things are more important as hard as it is to believe.

Please read and review some of my other stories while you wait its always appreciated. So till next time, review.


	10. When you say you love me Kiss the girl

Hey guys exams are finally over.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Aladdin, any songs in Aladdin. I don't own "When you say you love me" by Josh Groban or "Kiss the girl" from The Little Mermaid

So, I'm back. Finally finished writing my end of year exams, yay for me. 4 weeks is so long wow, and I got to end it off with a 3hr accounting paper which I wrote today. I'm in the mood to write now, I've got some new ideas for this story and future ones.

Special thanks to:

SquiggleSmurf

TimeWitch14

Patamon Cutie 13

Lord Pata

Wish I Could Forget You

Isashi Sanada

HeavenHellButterfly

Paulagirl

Anyway this one was going to be a whole Takari chap, but I decided to do things a little differently. This chap will be Michi and Sorato mainly, if not only. I don't know why, but my mind has been nagging me to do this chap, so that's what I'm going to do

Hope you enjoy it

* * *

**Chapter 10: When you say you love me/ Kiss the girl**

_With Tai and Mimi…_

"I don't know Mimi. I mean what if this doesn't work out. She's blown off every other prince so far. Why should this one be any different?"

"Have a little faith in Prince, uh- what's his name?"

"Prince Keru" (A/N special thanks to Paulagirl for the name. Whatever I said his name was in the last chap, just pretend TK said it was this. I know very bad of me, sorry)

"Yeah that one. His name shouldn't matter, if he thinks he can do it, we should be more trusting"

"To a guy we've never met?" Tai's overprotectiveness was now taking over

"You haven't ever thought about that before"

"I know but, this one's different. Like, he's not supposed to be a prince, but he is obviously"

"Well, maybe that's just the kind of prince/ man that Kari needs"

"You're right. I guess- I guess I'm just scared, scared that this will be the last one. That my little sister is growing up, and we'll barely see each other, ever" Tai sighed and looked at the clean marble floor. He could almost see his reflection, although it was faded. "I'm scared that I'll loose her forever"

"Tai, you'll never loose her. And you'll never have to worry about being alone, or anything like that, because I love you, and I'll never leave your side" Mimi said as she rested her head on Tai's shoulder. He placed his head on hers and looked outside and saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes and made a wish.

With his eyes still closed he softly began to sing…

_Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream._

Tai opened his eyes when he felt Mimi remove her head and look outside. He continued

_  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breathe._

Mimi now looked over to him to see what he was getting at. She had a confused look on her face. Tai wasn't fazed by this and continued…

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_

Mimi got up and went towards to balcony. She was thinking about what was happening. Sure Tai had sung to her before, but, not like this.

Tai looked behind him to see Matt run across the hallway. He shrugged it off and returned to Mimi…

_You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong._

Mimi looked to him, "Are you being serious?" _What are you doing Tai Kamiya? _She thought

Tai answered her simply…

_And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time._

Tai held out his arms as if he were flying. He walked up to Mimi and wrapped his arms around her waist. _He never shows this much affection_ she thought again

_  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words._

Mimi had no idea what was going on. Tai let go of her and she climbed onto the edge of the balcony. She didn't let go of Tai's hand though, some people would think she didn't even no she was holding it

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_

They began walking on the balcony like that

_And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.  
And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say.  
I'll always feel this way._

_Feel what way Tai, why can't you just tell me already? _Mimi's thoughts kept nagging at her

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment,I know why I'm alive_

"Tai stop speaking in riddles and getting me confused. Just spit it out already"

_When you say you love me_

"Yes I got that part and…" Tai gave her a smirk

_When you say you love me._

Mimi was now sitting as Tai got down on one knee

_  
Do you know how I love you?_

"Tai, now what are you doing you silly boy?"

Tai just gave her a confident grin before he explain, "Mimi, we started off this relationship because we had to get married. But over time, we've really become closed, and, love each other. So, I want to do this the right way. We should get married because we want to, not because we have to. So Mimi, will you marry me?" Tai asked as he opened a velvet box that has a ring, with the biggest diamond that could fit on it, that was inside.

Mimi took some time to register what had just happened, and then she answered "Yes! Tai I will marry you!" she screamed as she gave Tai a world class hug and then followed by a world class kiss

* * *

_Meanwhile with Matt_

_I just gotta go see her _he thought to himself. _She, oh, she's beautiful. Her scarlet hair, her eyes. Listen to be, I'm a complete nutter. Maybe this is why TK decided to pull this stunt anyway. Oh well I'm going to go and find her._

Matt ran down the hallway and noticed that Tai was busy singing. He shrugged it off and kept running, trying to find the servant quarters…

* * *

_Meanwhile with Sora in the staff kitchen…_

"And did you see his azure eyes. And the way he looked at me. I don't know, there's something fishy about those two, you'd think they were brothers" Sora said

"You shouldn't be so suspicious Sora. I thought they were kind of cute" Yolie told her, "you can't say you don't have any interest in at the older one. I think he likes you"

"Nah, probably just the overwhelming look of the palace"

"Or your overwhelming looks" a voice said as Ken walked in

"That's sweet Ken" Sora said

"Yeah, with that kind of comment you'd have thought you liked Sora" Izzy said now also joining in

"No, I've got my eyes on somebody," Ken said as he looked across to Yolie who then blushed, they noticed this but brushed it off, "Hey, when did you get here?"

"Not to long ago"

"Oh" they all said

"Hey why's everyone gathering in the kitchen?" Joe said as he came

"Are we all making midnight snacks again?" Cody asked

"Well, so much for just the two of us" Sora said as she pouted

"Oh well," Joe said as he began making himself a ham sandwich. He stopped when the heard running coming from up the corridor. Then, came in… Matt.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone" Yolie whispered with a mischievous grin

"You wouldn't" Sora threatened

"Well, I'm off to bed come on everybody" Yolie shouted. Everybody had confused looks but when Yolie motioned with her head to get Matt and Sora together they understood, well not Izzy and Joe, but they got dragged out

"I want my sandwich!" Joe nagged but to no avail

Matt laughed nervously at Joe before an awkward silence fell upon the two of them…

* * *

_With Joe and the others…_

"What was that for?" Izzy demanded

"Sora likes that new guy but won't admit it. If she does then maybe she can be happy just like she's always wanted to be". A huge "O" formed on Izzy and Joe's face

"But, they're both to shy to admit it" Ken added

"Well let's help move things along then" Joe said. The others were confused, "just, follow my lead" Joe said (A/N I know, weird that Joe is taking leadership position, but I think he could do it, to an extent)

* * *

_With Matt and Sora…_

_She is so dead when I get back, _"Hi" her thoughts were disturbed by the blonde haired boy in front of her

"Hi" she said shyly, "what brings you here?"

"Just walking around, couldn't sleep" he lied, well, half lied

"Oh, well, what I like to do is, when I can't sleep, I come here, it calms me I guess"

"How does a kitchen calm you?"

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

They both heard the singing, but both thought they were hearing things so they shrugged it off

"My mom used to work here at the palace before she died. She was a chef so and because I never knew my dad she looked after me here" Sora said

_  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes I do want to kiss her, but not yet, I want to know her better _Matt thought to himself

"Oh, that's too bad. Well if it means anything, my parents both died when I was young"

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her_

_I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say that was Joe and the others, but it can't be…_

"Oh, shame, I feel sorry for you. But, at least you got a good job as a royal advisor"

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"Not like he ever listens to me anyway. But at least the pay is good" Sora giggled at his comment. She sat on the counter of the kitchen and stared swaying to the music

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_I'm going to kiss her, maybe. Who are these people, just hold on a second_ Matt thought to himself. He decided to make the conversation more interesting, "ever been on a date before?"

_Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

_Why do I care whether he kisses me or not. I mean, it would be nice I guess, no don't think like that_. She just remembered that Matt had asked her a question, "Oh hmm, well kind of, once, but it was a stupid idea"

"Why's that?" Matt asked

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

_Stupid thing to say, stupid, stupid. Well what's done is done…_

"He was just a real jerk, that's all there is to it" Sora said, "What about you?"

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
_

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. One time I went up to this pretty girl, I was all like 'Hey there baby, do you believe in love at first site, or should I walk by again'" Matt said with his chest out and speaking in his smoothest voice. Sora began a fit of giggles at his act

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Should I do it? No it's not the right time yet_ Matt thought

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl_

_I don't know about him wanting to kiss me, but I know I want him to kiss me. I'm not sure why though _Sora thought

_Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
Let the music play  
Do what the music say_

_Are you even supposed to kiss on a first date. This isn't even a date._ Matt thought, he looked up into Sora's eyes and she looked into his and they just seemed to stay that way. The were subconsciously moving their lips closer to one another.

_You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

And after all this they finally locked lips, although they were surprised by this at first, they didn't stop as they continued. It just felt so right, to be there with one another

* * *

_With Joe and the gang…_

"High five, success!" Joe shouted

"Shh!" they all quietened down.

"Okay, well, now, I am tired" Izzy said

"Okay, well, I off to bed" They all nodded and went their separated ways before a _"Yes! Tai I will marry you!"_ coming from Tai's room

"I thought they were getting married regardless" Ken stated, they shrugged it off and went to bed.

* * *

Going to bed sounds like an awesome idea right now.

Anyway, so what did you guys think? Any good?

No this is not edited, I apologise, but it is late, and I am tired, and to impatient to post this in the morning. I'll get into a routine of editing my stuff again as now it is holidays.

Same as usual, any song ideas are welcome, name of song, its artist, and an optional description. Thanks to Paulagirl for her idea of "Kiss the girl". Even though I change her idea (sorry it was still a good idea) I think I like it like this. Any other ideas are welcomed

Well The Illusionest is back so watch out FanFiction!

As always please leave a review, it's always nice to hear what you all thought

Till next time this is me, signing off


	11. A whole new world

Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews, it's awesome to find out what you all think

Lord Pata

Wish I Could Forget You

Paulagirl

SquiggleSmurf

SoccerShoppingLove729- glad you're back

HeavenHellButterfly

Patamon Cutie 13

Isashi Sanada

Thanks for the reviews

Sorry that the last chap wasn't a takari chap but most of you didn't seem to mind

This chap is going to be really sappy, probably. It's the big one, or one of them. Really difficult to write, oh yeah. This one will definitely be a takari, and maybe a little bit af PataGato, just for the heck of it

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Disney's TK or any songs in that movie

**Please take note that this chap takes place at the same time as that last one**

Without further or due, the chapter

* * *

**Chapter 11: A whole new world**

TK was sitting out in the courtyard of the palace along with Genie, Patamon/ Pegasusmon, Garurumon and carpet. Genie and carpet were playing chess, "So- make a move" the carpet looked deep in thought, then picked up a piece and hit one of Genie's off the chess board. Genie looked confused then realization hit him, "What?! I can't believe it, I'l losing to a rug!"

Pegasusmon was having some trouble of his own, he, as most digimon are, was hungry. Garurumon was chomping away at some meat that Matt gave him just before he left for who knows where. Pegasusmon was getting jealous now, but the problem was, he couldn't get any fruit peals off the fruit. The was a stack of banana peals behind him

"Why not try nuts? Break the shell with those hooves of yours" Garurumon suggested

"Not a bad idea", so Pegasusmon tried it and he succeeded, well, kind of. The shell was broken on the ground and he began franticly searching for the nut, but to his disappointment, he broke the nut as well and it was lying broken along with the nut. He looked up at Garurumon who was laughing himself to death. He gave a death glare and Garurumon stopped

"Sorry, but you got to admit, it is funny" Garurumon said as he began chuckling. Pegasusmon continued his search for something to eat

"Genie, what am I supposed to do?! Where's Matt when you need him?" TK asked franticly

Genie bit his lip; he knew that as much as he may dislike Matt, he has a way of calming TK down, "Well, I've got as little piece of advice for you" Genie said, motioning for TK to come closer, "Now here's how you do it, if you want to get your lady you got to be a straight shooter" Genie made his index finger and thumb like a gun and they made a gun shot sound, "do you got it?"

"What the-? What are you talking about?"

Genie went up to a chalk board that had the words 'TELL HER' on it. "Tell her" he said as he pointed to each word, he flipped it around and yelled "TRUTH!" which also happened to be written on the board

"No way!" TK yelled as he pushed through the board and it disappeared. "If Kari found out who I am…"

"That you're a just some street rat?"

"Look I'm serious if she found out that I'm just…" TK glared at Genie, "some street rat- she'd laugh at me" he sighed

"Look, TK, all jokes aside, as fun as this is, you really should tell her" Genie said offering his advice

"No Genie, you don't understand, I can't loose her without knowing that I tried" TK said as he wrapped his cape around him, "I got to be cool, relaxed. So, how do I look?" he asked

"Like," Genie sighed, "like a prince" TK nodded. He got on top of Pegasusmon as they and carpet flew up to Kari's balcony. Genie and Garurumon were left on the ground.

* * *

_We find Kari, Agumon and Gatomon in Kari's room…_

"And how dare they all decide my future for me", you guessed it, Kari is still ticked about earlier that day, "I'm a human being, not a trophy" Gatomon and Agumon rolled their eyes

"Maybe you should runaway again" Agumon suggested

"Hey, that's not a bad idea" Kari said. Gatomon smacked Agumon in the back of the head

"Kari I don't think that's such a bad idea, remember what happened last time" Gatomon said, recalling the events of their last encounter at the marketplace, and a certain other digimon

"I know, but we'll take money this time an-"

"Hello, Princess Kari?" they heard someone call

They all looked outside, "oh it's Prince Keru" Kari sighed as she saw prince Keru get off of Pegasusmon, "What does he want?"

"Only one way to find out" Gatomon said as she and Agumon walked outside. Kari dragged herself outside

"So, what do you want?" Kari asked coldly

"I, just wanted to apologise, for earlier. I thought I'd come here and get to know- you- better" he said as Kari glared at him

* * *

"So how's our man doing?" Genie asked the carpet who was eavesdropping. The carpet made a motion that told the Genie that he was getting sliced to pieces. Genie hit his head with his hand

* * *

"Well, I don't want to get to know you" Kari said as she began walking back inside

"Wait, please, just give me a chance. "Woah" TK said as Agumon came between him and Kari and threatened to hurt him, a lot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Gatomon threatened

"Down dino" TK said slowly.

Pegasusmon stepped forward about to do something when Gatomon gave him a strange look and tilted her head, "Do I know you? You look strangely-" Gatomon looked him over once or twice "familiar" she finished

Pegasusmon panicked, "Um, I don't think so, I'm one of a kind"

"Oh" Gatomon sighed and went inside, a little disappointed. "They never did tell us what happened to him" she said to herself

Meanwhile, TK was trying to get Agumon to back off by threatening to hit him with his turbin. Gatomon saw this and called Kari, "Hey Kari. Doesn't he look strangely familiar?"

Kari turned around to see TK, or Prince Keru, on the balcony's edge. "Wait Agumon. Do I, know you?" Kari asked him, "You look like someone that I, met in the marketplace one time"

TK had a shocked look on his face, "Um, no, I don't think so. Well, why would I need to go to the marketplace? I have servants who go to the marketplace for me" TK said hesitantly, "I even have servants who go for my servants, so it couldn't have possibly been me"

"No, I suppose not" Kari sighed

"I mean, I'm a prince, right?" TK said, but unsure of whether she knew or not

"I suppose you're right" I guess she doesn't know.

"Stop talking about you, talk about her," Genie said as he came up to TK as a bee, "her eyes, her hair, her smell, anything just pick a feature" he said in a high voice.

"Princess Kari, you're very…"

"Smart, wonderful… punctual" Genie whispered

"Punctual" TK said

"Punctual?" Kari was now confused

"Beautiful" TK said quickly

"Nice recovery" Genie said to his reply

Kari had a mischievous grin on her face now, "I'm rich to you know?"

"Yeah…" TK said, his mind wondering off as she slowly walked towards him.

"Uh oh" Genie said

"The daughter of a Sultan, the sister of one to" she said, "everything a prince could ever want…"

"Right, a prince like me" TK said boastful with his chest out _wait, did that come out wrong?_ He thought

"Right, a prince like you…" she said as she pointed to him and fluttered the feather on his turban,

"Warning, warning" Genie said, his bum flashing red

"…and every other stuck up, snot nosed, arrogant one there is" she said as she took hold of his cape and wrapped it around his head

"May day, MAY DAY!" Genie yelled, imitating a plane about to crash

"Wait, Kari, I'm not-"

"Just, jump off the balcony or something" Kari said in a bitter tone as she began her walk into her room

"Stop her. Stop her!" Genie was straining, "Want me to sting her?"

"Buzz off" TK said

"Fine, but remember, be yourself" Genie said, making the 'be' sound long, then he disappeared into the lamp

"What did you say?!" Kari asked

"Um" _think Takeru_, "You right" he said, "you aren't some prize to be one," Kari gave him a confused look as he got onto the edge of the balcony, "or some trophy, so, I'll be going now" he said and then jumped off the balcony

"Wait!" Kari shouted

TK popped his head up, "What? What?"

"How are you?" Kari asked with her head tilted, Pegasusmon was still on the balcony, eyeing Gatomon, who was beginning to blush a little.

"Oh" TK shrugged as he flew up on carpet, "it's a magic carpet" he said informatively

"It's," it took Kari's hand and pretended to kiss it, "lovely" Kari finished

"Do you, want to ride it, we can-" TK was nervous now, "go see the city" he said, leaning forward, he was trying his best not to seem nervous

"Is it safe?" Kari was interested now

"Of course, well, do you trust me?"

"Kari gave him the most questioning look ever, "What?" she half whispered

"Do you trust me?"

Kari gave him a smile before saying, "Yes" slowly and took his hand as he helped her onto the carpet and they flew off

* * *

"Hmm, it looks like we may have a few more people to kill" Daemon told Demidevimon as he walked off

* * *

TK and Kari had just gotten over the palace wall. TK decided to break the awkward silence between them

_[TK:_

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide_

The carpet picked a flower and gave it to TK, who then gave it to Kari as they continued flying across the streets

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

TK was singing as they floated through the streets and then began ascending into the clouds

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

They looked back at the palace as they kept going up into the clouds

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

They were moving up and down. Then they just began ascending higher and looked at the moon. Then, to TK's surprise, Kari began singing as well

_[Kari: _

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

Two little clouds flew into their hands. TK's one broke but Kari let go of hers

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

She was singing as they flew around one big cloud

_[TK: _

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_[Kari: _

_Unbelievable sights_

They were flying amongst birds now. One bird looked across and screeched

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

The carpet dropped underneath them and began spinning around them and the caught them as they began falling

_Through an endless diamond sky_

They were now ascending even higher into the night sky

_A whole new world_

They were now descending very fast

_[TK:_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

TK sang as he removed Kari's hand from her eyes

_[Kari: _

_A hundred thousand things to see_

Kari continued singing her part as they splashed the water in the river by them

_[TK: Hold your breath - it gets better_

TK was still singing his advice to her

_[Kari: _

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

They waved to a man working on the nose of the sphinx. He looked at them and got such a fright that he chipped off the nose. TK and Kari flinched but just left it

_[TK: _

_A whole new world_

_[Kari: _

_Every turn a surprise_

_[TK: _

_With new horizons to pursue_

They were now flying amongst some horses. Kari began stroking one of the little ones. It wanted more so tried to rub up against her but they were already gone

_[Kari: _

_Every moment red-letter_

_[Both: _

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

They sang as they flew around in Greece. TK picked an apple off a tree and let it ride down his arm and flicked it to her. She smiled at his gesture and held the apple

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

They floated down to a little area with a dam type of thing

_[TK: _

_A thrilling chase_

TK looked at his reflection in the water as he sung

_[Kari: _

_A wondrous place_

Kari joined him and looked at herself in the waters reflection

_[Both: _

_For you and me_

As they ended carpet was floating along the water and Kari rested her head on TK's shoulder and they held each others hands

* * *

They were now in china (A/N wow they got far in one night) and staring at the fireworks display on top of one of the roofs. Kari got an idea when she saw the lazy and tired look Prince Keru, or TK, had on his face

"It's too bad Patamon couldn't be here" she said sounding not so disappointed and more curious in what his reaction would be

"Nah, Patamon doesn't like flying on the carpet," oh yeah, he fell for it, "he's not to big a fan of fireworks either" he said as the carpet seemed interested in what he had just said. Then the realization hit him, "I mean, he, a- aw man!"

"I knew it; you are that boy from the market. Why did you lie to me? Did you think I was stupid, that I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No, well, I hoped you wouldn't" TK realises he was messing up what he was trying to say, "That's not what I mean, Kari"

Kari sighed, "Who are you really?"

"Well, sometimes I- er- dress as a commoner" TK thought about what he just told her, "you know, to escape the pressure of my royal duties," he thought some more then added, "but I really am a prince" the carpet just flopped back down again

Kari sighed again, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

_I think she believes me_ TK thought, "Well, royalty going out into the streets, sounds a bit weird, doesn't it?" he looked over to Kari expecting a reply

Kari gave him a sincere smile, "Not that strange" she said then nudged him. She then perked up his feather and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He put his head on top of hers and smiled as he looked up at the clear sky

* * *

They flew back to the palace slowly and carpet became like stairs so the Kari could walk down back onto the balcony. She gave him a warm smile, "Goodnight, my handsome prince" she said

"Sleep well princess" TK said, they were nearing closer and closer together when carpet decided to give TK a boost up and so they kissed. Both eyes widened at first, but they were both drawn in by each other and closed their eyes and continued their kiss.

They eventually stopped and looked lovingly at each other. Kari started walking to her room and looked back one more time at him. She waved and closed the curtain behind her.

"Yes!" TK said as he fell onto the carpet, "you know what carpet, things might finally be going up for us." He sighed. "What the-?" a man came up and put a cloth around his head and tied his hands

Carpet was tied up against a tree. When looking, you could see Pegasusmon in a net hanging from a tree and Garurumon had a muzzle on and a chain around his neck.

TK could feel himself being dragged then heard the voice of the man, or thing who had done this, "Too bad we couldn't get to know you better Prince Keru" he heard Daemon say as he felt chains being locked around his ankles. Then he was lifted off the ground and thrown off a cliff, along with his turban.

TK could feel the water around him; he was slowly running out of oxygen. He looked across and saw the lamp! He tried his best to move towards it, but struggled with the big cannon ball around his ankle. Slowly he was losing consciousness, until finally it all went black…

* * *

He guys, so what do you think. I know I said I'd edit this chap but I didn't, I'm sorry, next time for sure

Did you like the whole singing part? I thought it was pretty cool.

Please send me a review; it would be awesome to hear what you guys think. Same stuff as always, any ideas are welcome as well as song ideas, just give me the name, artist and a situation (optional).

The next chap should be fun to write,

So anyway, till next time, please, leave a review


	12. Love is in the air

Hey guys, how you all doing? It was awesome getting your reviews, thanks to:

Lord Pata

Wish I Could Forget You

SoccerShoppingLove729

Isashi Sanada

Marie Ravenclaw

Paulagirl

Patamon Cutie 13

For your reviews

So, for this chap I have no idea what is going to happen, honestly. I know the beginning bit and that's about it. So this chap will be as much a surprise for me as it will be for you, and pretty random

And so everything's cool with the legal stuff:

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or Aladdin or any songs used in that movie. Though I wish I did, so much stuff would have changed, plus, I can't draw to save my life so maybe its better this way. I also do not own the song Shalala lala by Vengaboys

**Please take note, I can change this in any way, so don't think everything will necessarily be a happy ending for everyone hehehe**

So here we go

* * *

**Chapter 12: Love is in the air **

TK was struggling for oxygen; he couldn't hold his breath any longer. _Matt! Genie! Patamon! Anyone, someone come help me!_ He was screaming inside his head. _Looks like it's the end of the line for me, I just never figured that it would end this way. _TK sighed, well on the inside, _and I finally got her to see me, do you think she'll even miss me?_

As the saying goes, slowly, but surely, he was losing to himself. He looked up to see his turban floating to the bottom. Hope rose in his heart once again, _If I can just…_ he began swimming for in frantically, but there was one problem, he looked behind him to see his legs in shackles. Well, it's the end of the line, he used up all his energy on trying to reach the lamp, but to no avail, he was getting nowhere fast.

Slowly he was slipping into unconsciousness. Darkness taking over, he slowly sunk to the bottom. He hit the dune, not hard, but just hard enough to get his turban with the lamp inside it to fall off its perch and slide down to him. The lamp rubbed in his hands and Genie came out…

"Isn't that just typical, you get in the bath, and there it comes, a rub of a lamp, they just can't help themselves can- Whoa TK" he said as he turned towards TK's floating body, "Oh, come on buddy, wake up" he began shaking him frantically, "oh man, you can't cheat on this one, you have to say 'Genie I wish for you to save my life' please come on TK" he said shaking him some more. TK's head dropped, "Fine I'll take that as a yes". Genie dived lower and came up looking like a submarine, "Time to emerge this wet puppy" he said as he grabbed TK and his turban and they shot out the water

They came out with a force as they landed on the cliff from where TK was thrown. TK coughed a couple of times, getting rid of all the water that he had swallowed. "Don't you scare me like that. Listen to me, I sound like your mother" Genie said smiling.

TK looked up at him and smiled, "Genie, I don't know what to say. So is 'thanks' enough?" TK asked modestly

Genie's smile grew even wider, it's my pleasure kid, you're kinda growing on me, not that I'd want to pick out curtains or anything" Genie told him as TK got on his back and they went back to the palace.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Matt and Sora were walking back to Sora's room; they were just talking and getting to know each other better. As soon as they stopped by Sora's room an awkward silence arose. Matt gave her a reassuring smile and gave her a peck on the cheek, he didn't need to say goodnight, it had been one awesome night already. He then walked off leaving Sora in a daze. In her daze she opened the door to her room and closed it again. She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor.

As she held a hand to her cheek and sighed she heard a voice "Daydream much?" the voice asked

"Mimi? Is that you?" Sora asked the emptiness

A dark figure came out of the shadows, "Yeah, it's me" Mimi said

Sora took a deep breath, "Don't scare me like that"

"I'm sorry" Mimi said in a baby's voice, "So did you have fun with that cute blonde?" Mimi asked with a smirk. (A/N hey girls, how's my girl dialect going so far?)

Sora blushed slightly, "How do you know about that?"

"Practically everyone knows. As soon as you and that boy kissed, Yolie told the whole staff- and me" Mimi said in her all too high voice

"I'm going to kill her" Sora said under her breath, "So did you and Tai have fun?" Sora said, back to normal, also, trying to change the subject

"It was fabulous!" (A/N I don't know why, but I always pictured Mimi saying that word)

"Oh really, you haven't wiped that smirk off your face since you got her, so what really happened?" Sora asked with a mischievous grin

"Please Sora, calm yourself, this is an all age's story. But he did propose to me"

"Really?!" Sora thought for a bit and then gave her a puzzled look, "but I thought you two were already engaged"

"Yeah, we were, are, but Tai thought it be better if he did it this way instead of being forced into it. It feels like he's been gone for a while, but he's back now" Mimi tried to explain (A/N hey girls, how am I doing now?)

"That's awesome Mimi" Sora said as she hugged her friend, "But, one question, where is he now?"

"I don't know, Daemon asked to speak with him on something important". There was a long pause as soon as she was finished before Mimi decide to speak again, "So you really like this Matt guy huh?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, I can't explain it" Sora got up and went over to her wash basin as she looked in the mirror and the music began to play…

_Sora:_

_There's a boy in my mind and he knows I'm thinkin' of him_

Sora looked at her reflection in the mirror and she could have sworn she saw Matt there standing next to her

_  
All my way to the day and the night the stars shine above me.  
He's been gone for some time but I know I truly love him.  
And I'm singing a song, hoping he'll be back when he hears it._

Mimi was smiling at what Sora was doing so she joined in…

_Both:_

_My heart goes shalala lala, shalala in the morning.  
Oh oh oh shalala lala, shalala in the sunshine.  
Shalala lala, shalala lala in the evening.  
Shalala lala shalala lala just for you._

"So you understand how I feel?" Sora asked curiously

"I know exactly what you're going through"

Sora got up from where she was sitting, "But, how do you deal with it when Tai's not around?"

"Something like this…"

_Mimi:_

_If your love's gone away just like mine you feel like crying.  
Sing along maybe once maybe twice, let's try it together._

Sora felt bad for her friend, she knew Tai went out a lot, trying to sort out things with Kari

_Sora:  
Some sweet day no one knows he'll return and you'll be happy.  
Shout it sweet in a song, listen to your heart it is singin'_

_Both:_

_My heart goes shalala lala, shalala in the morning.  
Oh oh oh shalala lala, shalala in the sunshine.  
Shalala lala, shalala lala in the evening.  
Shalala lala shalala lala just for you._

They were clapping along to the beat of their song and swaying to the music

"This is real isn't it?" Sora asked

"That it is Sora, you got yourself a man that loves you and I know you love him back because…"

_Mimi:_

_Your heart goes shalala lala,_

_Both:_

_shalala in the morning.  
Oh oh oh shalala lala, shalala in the sunshine.  
Shalala lala, shalala lala in the evening.  
Shalala lala shalala lala just for you_

_shalala lala just for you_

They were both laughing as they finally ended, "Wow, I haven't had this much fun in years" Sora said

"Trust me, it gets better" Mimi reassured her

* * *

Now Mimi and Sora were having their fun, daydreaming about their boyfriend/ fiancée, Kari was doing some daydreaming on a boy of her own…

As she looked into the mirror she remembered every minute of her night with Prince Keru, or TK, but she didn't know that. She was humming to the tune of the song they had sung together. Gatomon and Agumon were asleep when a knock on the door was heard,

"Come in" Kari told the knocker. Tai opened the door and Kari got an immediate look of excitement on her face, "Oh, hey Tai, Guess what, I just had the most wonderful evening with Prince Keru. I'm so happy" Kari said spinning around with glee

"Kari pack your things we're leaving" Tai commanded

"W- why?" Kari asked suspiciously

"Because we need a holiday, after all the princes you've been through, I think I've earned it"

* * *

_Outside Kari's room_

Daemon and Demidevimon were chuckling (and very evilly I might add) as they heard they conversation between Tai and Kari.

"This is going perfectly. Soon, Tai will have convinced Kari to come along for the 'trip' and-" Daemon started

"- and then we throw dear old big hair, and the little woman, off a cliff" Demidevimon said moving his arms around to describe the movement

Daemon would have slapped Demidevimon but he was in such a good mood that he decided not to, "And we all know who is next in line to the thrown… me!" Daemon shouted with joy

"Except you forgot one little detail" Daemon heard someone say

"And what would that be?" Daemon asked curiously

"ME!" Matt yelled as he attacked Daemon. He swung a punch at him but Daemon was to quick and ducked and hit Matt in the sides with his staff. Matt groaned in pain and the Daemon tied him up with the piece of rope that was normally used to keep the curtains back. He used some material to wrap around his mouth and then hid him behind another curtain not to far away.

"I'll deal with you later little boy" Daemon said as he went back to where he was. He continued eavesdropping when he heard something frightful…

* * *

_Back with Kari and Tai_

"But Tai, we don't need to go! I love Prince Keru"

Tai began looking weary as he held his head and closed his eyes, "You- you love him?" he asked his sister

"Yes, I do, we just had the most wonderful evening and-"

"Prince Keru left" Daemon said as he walked in

"What?" Kari, Gatomon and Agumon asked in disbelief

"Better check your crystal ball again, Daemon"

"What?!" now Daemon was the one in disbelief

"Oh yeah, he's alive, and so am I" Matt said

"What's the meaning of this? Daemon! Explain yourself!"

"It's nothing you majesty, everything will be fine" he told Tai, mesmerising him with his staff, "These people are phoney's, pretending to be a prince and his advisor"

"You're the only phoney I see Daemon. He was going to kill you your majesty" Matt told them but Tai wasn't responding

"You must get rid of the fake's" Daemon told Tai

"I will get rid of the, fakes" Tai said like a drone

"Tai, what's wrong with you?" Kari asked, concerned for her brother

TK saw what was happening with Daemon's staff, "I'll show you what's wrong" TK said as he snatched Daemon's staff and slammed it into the floor, destroying the top.

Immediately Tai was released from his trance, "What? Ow my head" Tai sad holding his head in pain

"Tai, Daemon was controlling you with this" TK said handing Tai the sceptre

"What? You- you were controlling me? Guards! GUARDS!" Tai shouted calling for the guards

"Your rain of terror is over Daemon" Matt told him as the four walked towards him and gradually cornered the two of them.

"Well, that's it, we're through" Demidevimon stated casually. As he said this Daemon noticed the lamp in TK's turban that was at his side.

Daemon tried to grab it but just as he was about to Ken and Cody arrived and held onto Daemon as they began taking him towards the dungeon, "We are not through yet kiddies" he told them as he threw down a vile and smoke came out. He had disappeared as soon as the smoke had faded

Ken and Cody were now holding onto each other and quickly separated. They gave Tai a confused look before Tai shouted, "Find them! Search the whole palace!" Ken and Cody nodded as they drew their swords and ran off.

"I can't believe it. My own trusted advisor" Tai said shaking his head. Kari went to TK and nestled herself in his arms. "If you can't trust your own trusted advisor, well who can you trust?" Tai asked angrily

Matt tapped Tai's shoulder, "Well you can trust them to fall in love" Matt said pointing to his brother and Kari

Tai was immediately filled with joy, "Could this be so? Has my little Kari finally chosen a suitor?" Kari nodded, a little bit embarrassed, "YES!" Tai said as he fist pumped the air. He took Matt arms and began dancing with him. Matt looked a little uneasy but went along with it. He then walked up to TK, "Oh I could kiss you" just as he was about to he stopped himself, "No, no, I'll leave that to you" he said as he gave Kari's hand to TK's. "And after that you two will be married and then my dear by, you will be sultan"

"Sultan?" TK asked, pleased at first, then a bit discouraged as he looked to the side

"Okay your highness, I think it's your bed time now" Matt said, "Here, I'll take you to Mimi" he said as he gave TK and Kari a wink as they left the room

"Mimi's my fiancé right?" Matt nodded, "Yay! We're going to Mimi" Tai shouted

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Daemon and Demidevimon entered their hideout and quickly slammed the door shut. "Well there went a perfectly good plan. We got to pack and get out of here. I was thinking Fiji what do you think?" Demidevimon asked

Daemon just replied by laughing like a mad man, well, mon

"Who boy, he's lost it. Ey Daemon, Daemon, get a grip!" Demidevimon shouted as Daemon slammed him into the wall, "or you could do that" he said

"Didn't you see it?" Daemon asked

"Uh- no, I was to busy staring at the guards and trying to flee for my life!" he shouted

"The boy had the lamp. So he survived after all"

"You mean, he's not a real prince? So he is a phoney"

"I'm sure the princess and the sultan won't like that" Daemon said with an evil grin, "it is our duty to relieve him of this lamp and be rid of the phoney…"

Ooo, cliffhanger, and I am to tired to even give a comment on that.

Sorry this took so long to update, I had major writers block and I'm busy working for my dad to earn some extra cash. I'm also busy working on a Takari songfic so yeah, should be fun.

What did you think of the song in the beginning, I found it rather amusing .

I did edit this, well half of it at least.

So until next time, review


	13. The real Prince Keru

Hey guys new chapter time. Yay! So anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while, been waiting for more reviews but I finally figured it's not about the reviews (though they are nice) it's about people enjoying the story and so far a lot of you have so thanks to all of you.

Special thanks to:

Lord Pata

Wish I Could Forget You

SoccerShoppingLove729

Daiguren

shadowsaver

Lately I haven't really been in the mood for writing, probably work. It could even be the fact that I have been going to bed really late and waking up early and being busy all the time, I don't know so we'll have to see how this one goes.

Disclaimer: insert humorous disclaimer about how I don't own digimon or Aladdin or any of its songs here

I hope this chap isn't a disappointment

* * *

**Chapter 13: the real Prince Keru**

Matt stared at the stream that was outside the guest room of the palace where he and TK stayed, well, for now. He was having a very serious debate with himself…

"Peanut butter on top? Or the Jam on top? Hmm…" he was talking to himself as he flipped his hands as he contemplated one of lifes biggest questions.

While he was doing that TK stared at the stream, contemplating something entirely different. He started pacing back and forth, "Me? A Sultan?" he began as he held his head.

"You didn't think this through, did you Takeru?" Matt asked

"No, well, part of me didn't event think it would work, the other part forgot that marrying the princess meant I would become sultan" he explained, "I just wanted Kari to know me, well, I did want to marry her, but I didn't expect this"

"Well, what's done is done, and unfortunately for you there's nothing you can do about it" Matt told him straight.

TK continued his pacing when Genie zoomed out of the lamp in a cloud of smoke, "Come on Teeks, it's time to celebrate" he said as he turned himself into a one man band with drums, trumpet, etc.

He slowed down as he noticed the depressed look on TK's face and eventually dropped everything. He scratched his head and looked to Matt who wasn't really paying attention. He kept singing for some unknown reason. "I got too, kiss the girl" Matt sang to himself and sighed.

TK walked inside and dropped onto the couch, "Come on pal, we won." Genie said as he framed TK with his fingers "You've just won the heart of the famed princess Hikari, what are you going to do next?" TK sighed and moped even more. "Come on, you did great, and you know what to do next?" TK looked away, "Here let me help you" Genie offered as he squeezed TK's cheeks to make them move and said "Genie, I wish for your freedom…"

"Cut it out!" TK yelled and got off the couch. Genie flinched at this, "I'm sorry, it's just that, Genie, they want to make me- ME! Sultan, no, no, they want to make Prince Keru sultan." He paused for a bit and turned towards Genie, "None of this could have been possible without you"

"Well, I do what I can-" Genie began

"Which is why I can't set you free Genie" TK interrupted

"Wha- What? Why?"

"I- I can't do this on my own, I'm just not good enough, Genie, I'm sorry"

Genie slowly became depressed and became smaller as he now hovered over his lamp. He shrugged, "Well, I guess you've **lied** to everyone else, hey, I was beginning to feel a little, left out, if you will." He said in a very not impressed tone, "Now if you'll excuse me, **master**" he said as he slipped into his lamp"

"I said I was sorry" he tried to make things better but Genie just stuck his tongue out the lamp and spat, "Fine, FINE! Just- just stay in there then. See if I care!" TK shouted and then put the lamp under one of the pillows and huffed, _annoying_ he thought. He turned to the side to see Garurumon, Pegasusmon and carpet staring at him with wide eyes… okay the carpet wasn't, but the others were. "Well? What are you looking at?!" he shouted.

They all had a look of shock at TK's tone and then hung their heads and started leaving, "I didn't think you'd change that much" Pegasusmon told him.

"Wait, Carpet, Garurumon. Patamon, I'm sorry"

"No you're not" Matt told him as he came in

"What's that supposed to mean?" TK demanded after this accusation, a little bit annoyed.

"If you were really sorry you'd prove it Takeru. Instead you keep spinning an even larger web of lies. You need to tell Kari and Tai and everyone else the truth, just like Genie suggested" Matt advised

"Well, what would you know about it anyway? You haven't been around since we got here. You keep telling me to watch my back because someone's going to stab it, you're the one who's too afraid to let anyone in, but you're the one who's fallen head over heels for some girl you've never even met. And if I recall you haven't told her yet either" TK argued

"You're right TK" Matt told him to his surprise, "I haven't been a good brother. But that's all going to change. Starting with fixing up my own mistakes" Matt said as he went off.

"Where are you going?" TK asked

"To find Sora, and tell her the truth about me. She deserves to know. And so does Kari" Matt told him straight forward and then left.

TK sighed as he fell on top of his bed, "Genie's right… And so is Matt, for a change" he chuckled to himself, then he got serious again, "I got to tell Kari the truth, and if she doesn't love me for who I am, then, she's not the one, which is what I'm afraid of." TK sighed deeply to himself, "No, I have to do this, somehow" he told himself as he began choosing his words.

"Keru, Prince Keru" TK heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Oh, Gatomon, what brings you here?" TK asked the cat like digimon (A/N ha bet you all thought it would be Demidevimon fooled you didn't I? Ahem, moving on)

"Kari asked me to summon you to the court yard" Gatomon told him

_Hmm, I wonder why_ TK thought, "Okay, I'm on my way. Let me just grab my turban" he told her as he quickly got his turban and they ran off towards the courtyard.

"And to think I dressed as a flamingo and everything" Demidevimon cursed as he watched Gatomon and TK/ Prince Keru run towards the courtyard. He flew inside, "And to think I almost had Princess Kari's voice perfect. 'Come out to the courtyard'" he imitated Gatomon's voice on that last part, "Sheesh". He was looking around, throwing pillows everywhere as he continued his rant.

He then found what he was looking for, "Ah, there you are" He said as he grabbed the lamp, "Ohh, Daemon is going to be happy with me now 'Well done Demidevimon, on a scale of one to ten, you my friend are an eleven'" He imitated Daemon's voice as he grabbed the lamp, "No you're embarrassing me, 'No, no really, you actually deserve a twelve, just because you are so much smarted and better than me'" Demidevimon kept telling himself as he flew off, "No, No stop it" and he was off.

* * *

Kari was waiting patiently in the courtyard for Gatomon to bring TK to her. As soon as she saw him Kari jumped for joy, she also jumped into his arms. "TK, I'm so glad you came, Tai's gotten the whole kingdom out to make his announcement" she told him.

"What announcement?"

"About our marriage" Kari told him as she pulled him up the steps towards the huge balcony overlooking the city.

"What! Kari, look there's something I need to tell you" TK tried to say

"You can tell me later…"

"_He has an outstanding moral character" _They heard Tai speaking

"Look, Kari, I really think this is a bad idea"

"No, no, you'll be great" she gave him a peck on the cheek and placed his turban on his head, "good luck" she told him and pushed him through the drapes

"Prince Keru Takashi" Tai announced as TK popped into view of the crowd.

The crowds roared as they saw TK, "H- hello" he waved nervously

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a not so cheerful onlooker…

"Look at them Demidevimon, they're like insects, just waiting to be crushed." Daemon said, "But, soon I'll have my revenge for what they did to me. Create a fool out of me will you" he said to no one in particular. "But soon, you all will be made fools of" he said as he rubbed the lamp and smoke came out…

"You know Teeks, I'm getting really…" he began as he turned to see him, "I'm thinking that somehow not you're him" he turned away, then looked back at him, "unless the part of Takeru is played by a tall, dark, ugly but sinister digimon" (A/N love that line)

"Genie, I am your new master" Daemon said as he pull Genie down and put his left foot on top of his face

"That's what I was afraid of" Genie said

"And for my first wish, I wish to be, SULTAN!" he demanded

* * *

Tai was holding the applause from the crowd, "See, they love you" he told TK. He looked up and gasped at the darkening sky. A cloud was forming around they palace and Tai's robes were beginning to disappear off of him. "What's going on?" he asked to know one. He gave Mimi a nervous look as his clothes flew off of him and onto Daemon, leaving Tai in nothing but his heart boxes.

"Give those back!" Mimi ordered, "They're expensive" she then added

"No I don't think I will" Daemon said with a smug grin

"Oh yeah, well I think you will" TK said as he took off his turban and looked in horror, "the lamp…"

Daemon laughed menacingly, "Finders keepers, Keriku" he said, getting his name wrong. "Now you will bow before me!" Daemon demanded

"I refuse to bow to someone as false as you!" Kari said

"Oh you think I'm false?" Daemon questioned as he looked at TK, "Well, if you won't bow before a Sultan, then you shall tremble at a true digimon's power. Genie, my second wish, I wish to be, the most powerful digimon, in the world" he laughed again.

TK looked around for anything. He noticed Garurumon, Pegasusmon and carpet walking in the opposite direction. He whistled and carpet saw all the destruction as Genie began moving the palace to on top of the mountain. Carpet and Pegasusmon flew to TK whilst Garurumon ran. TK jumped on top of carpet, "Keep Daemon busy for as long as you can" he ordered. Garurumon and Pegasusmon nodded and went off towards Daemon.

TK flew up to Genie, "Genie," TK began holding his index finger back, "don't do this" he pleaded as Genie zapped Daemon.

Daemon began hovering as he felt the power surge through him he formed a staff from thin air. Garurumon came at him, "Howling Blaster" he shot a blue beam from his mouth. Daemon stopped it easily and as Garurumon jumped over him Daemon tapped him with his staff and he turned back into Gabumon. Pegasusmon charged Daemon but didn't even get close as he was shot and turned back to Patamon.

"Uh oh" Patamon said

Gatomon approached Patamon and whispered in his ear, "I knew it was you"

_With TK and Genie_

"Genie why are you doing this?" TK asked

"Sorry pal, but," Genie sighed, "I have a new master now" Genie explained.

TK shook his head in disbelief but didn't give it a second thought as he saw Patamon and Gabumon lying on the floor. Daemon was using his power to force Tai, Mimi and Kari to bow. "It would appear that I have won" Daemon said evilly

"Not so fast Daemon" they heard a voice shout as Matt ran towards him with a pole and hit Daemon with it.

"Foolish boy, you will pay dearly for that one" Daemon threatened as he hit Matt with magic, turning all his nice clothes back to his normal tattered attire.

"Ey, Daemon, guess what, you forgot me!" TK said as he and carpet flew down.

"Oh, I didn't forget you" Daemon said menacingly as Demidevimon flew up to him as pulled the carpet causing TK to lose his balance on carpet and fall off right in front of Daemon.

Daemon used his magic to lift TK off the ground and bring him closer. He lifted Kari off the ground and brought her closer to him as well.. "Princess, I have a little surprise for you"

_Prince Keru, yes it is he_

_But not as you know him_

_Read my lips and come to grips with reality_

_Yes, meet a blast from your past_

Daemon grabbed Kari's arm and made her take one last look at Prince Keru

_Whose lies were too good to last_

_Say hello to your precious Prince Keru!_

As Daemon said each word of the last line a piece of his clothing turned back into its normal state so that by the end he looked like a street rat, "Oh shall we say Takeru" Demidevimon said

_So Keru turns out to be merely Takeru_

_Just a con, need I go on?_

_Take it from me_

TK and Kari ran up to each other, "Kari, I'm sorry, I kept- kept trying to tell you, I just-"

_His personality flaws_

_Give me adequate cause_

_To send him packing on a one-way trip_

As Daemon was singing TK was flying up into one of the huge round building of the palace. Patamon was trying to pull him down by his feet but to no avail.

_So his prospects take a terminal dip_

_His assets frozen, the venue chosen_

_Is the ends of the earth-_

_Whoopee!_

As Daemon said the last part the building flew off to no where. Carpet quickly took off after it.

"Bye bye" Demidevimon taunted

_So long, ex-Prince Ali!_

Matt sighed as he looked at the building carrying TK fly off and Daemon laughed evilly at the sight.

T.B.C.

* * *

So what will happen to our poor hero now and what is Matt going to do about it?

Matt: Well, you are the author, how are they supposed to know?

Me: Shut it.

Matt: .

Me: Anyway hope you all enjoyed it, sorry once again for the long wait. Same stuff as usual, any ideas for songs are welcome, just give me the song name, artists name and a possible situation. Any other ideas are also welcomed

P.S. that songfic I'm writing will come out on Christmas Eve. It's a long song so very tricky to do

P.S.S. this story will be at least one more chap, but probably two more, could even be three more depends how many ideas I have

So till next time, review.


	14. The real Takeru

Hey guys, it feels like forever since I last updated this story. The first chap of my own Digimon series is out, it would be awesome if you all read that, I love you all, it's called 'Digimon: Rise of Legends'.

Special thanks to:

Isashi Sanada

Paulagirl

Lord Pata

TimeWitch14

SoccerShoppingLove729

Wish I Could Forget You

Shadowsaver

Patamon Cutie 13

SquiggleSmurf

HeavenHellButterfly

For your awesome reviews, you guys totally rock. This has got to be my biggest fic ever so thanks guys.

For those that are reading 'My Guardian Angel' the next chap will come up as soon as this fic is done.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or Aladdin or any songs used in that movie.

­

I can see this probably being the last chap, we'll see though. It may not be .

* * *

**Chapter 14: The real Takeru**

A tower shot through the frigid air and as it landed the top broke off and rolled off the edge of the cliff. The base of it halted as the snow piled up in front of it. Takeru recalled the previous events and got to his knees, "I'm such an idiot. Now, there's no hope for anyone, because of me." Takeru had landed quite a distance away form the tower that he was thrown into.

Something flew into him and made him lose balance, "Oh h- hi TK" Patamon said between shivers.

"Oh no Patamon" Takeru said as he held Patamon to his chest. He covered Patamon with his vest, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault" he looked down at Patamon, "I- I should've freed the Genie when I had the chance."

"Yeah, y-you should have" Patamon accused, "But it's alright" Patamon smiled at him.

TK rubbed his head against Patamon's, "No, it's not. I'm going to make this right, somehow" TK said as he began walking up the frosty mountain that they had landed onto.

The cold was like a knife piercing TK's skin. He walked along the sides of the tower when he accidentally stood on something. "Carpet!" TK shouted as he began digging in the hopes of freeing Carpet. Patamon decided to not be a lazy lump and he to began digging.

They dug furiously as they attempted to free Carpet. As they loosened the snow, the tower itself became dislodged and slowly began rolling down the hill again, "Patamon!" TK shouted and quickly grabbed Patamon by his ears before he got crushed by the immense weight of the tower.

TK tried to run away from the huge structure, but because of its weight it picked up momentum and came at them faster and faster. TK reached the edge of the cliff and stopped. He had to think fast if they were to get out of this one. He looked down at Patamon _I wish Genie were here_ he thought to himself as he turned to face the gigantic cylinder coming his way. He looked up and saw a tiny window; _Maybe we can crawl and get through there_.

"No ways, I know what you're thinking, we'll never make it through there" Patamon stated.

"Well, I don't see any other way, do you?"

Patamon sighed as he looked behind him to the edge of the cliff. "Wait, I just got an idea" Patamon told him, "Jump" he simply said.

"What are you crazy?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah but-" TK was interrupted

"Then jump!" Patamon ordered as the tower neared them. TK hesitated but as soon as the tower got close he jumped off.

There was a white flash…

Then, there was nothing, only darkness…

…

…

…

_So this is death then? Kinda cold, I knew I shouldn't have let Patamon decide what to do. But wait a second, if this is death, how am I still thinking? And, why do I feel like I'm flying?_ TK thought as he felt himself being lifted through the air. He opened his eyes and saw the most magnificent thing he'd ever seen in his entire life, "Wow" he said slowly as he gazed at the angel like creature, "So are you taking me to heaven? I take it wings aren't included in the whole dying thing. Do you need a license to get a pair, or two" he said as he noticed the four wings on the angels back.

The angel like creature smiled down at him as they landed on the snowy landscape that surrounded them, "Why are we here?" TK asked.

"We have some unfinished business" it told him.

"What are you talking about, didn't I just die?"

The angel shook his head, "No, because I caught you. It's me, Patamon, only now, I've changed to become stronger, so that I could save you" he told him.

"Wow, I never thought you could look this great Patamon" TK said in awe.

The angel nodded and smiled as he changed back to Patamon, "I can't hold it for very long, I'm not strong enough yet."

"You were strong enough to save me, and that's all that matters right now" Patamon nodded, "Now, let's go get Carpet" he said as they ran towards the spot where Carpet was. They had to dig a bit to find it, but as soon as Carpet was out of the snow it was up and ready to go, "Right, let's fix this! Back to the palace!" TK said as he pointed forward.

* * *

_At the palace… (Kitchen area)_

"I can't believe he lied to me" a red head spoke as she paced back and forth, "I mean, the nerve of some people. He kissed me, he probably lied about that as well, everything he said…" Sora said in an angry tone.

"Sora, I know you're angry, but there are more important things."

"What could be more important than someone playing with my feelings?"

"Freeing my fiancé for one thing, and then freeing Kari, Gatomon, Agumon and Gabumon, then we need to free Matt…"

"Why do we need to free him?" she scolded.

"So that you can bite his head off" Mimi said in a cheery tone as Joe, Izzy, Yolie, Ken and Cody came in with another guy. "Hey guys, is the coast clear?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, there's no one around, everyone's in the throne room" The other guy said.

"Okay good, so- wait- who are you?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, sorry, my names Davis" he said.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Anyway, so here's the plan…"

* * *

_Throne room…_

"Are you thirsty?" Demidevimon asked the spikey haired brunette. "I have something if you want it" he teased.

"Please" Tai asked with desperation in his voice.

"Okay, here we go" Demidevimon gave him a drink. Tai couldn't hold it so Demidevimon held the glass for him to drink.

Tai took a sip of it, "Uh," he spat it out, "This is vinegar" he shouted as he spat some more.

"I know, you never asked me what it was" Demidevimon taunted.

"Nasty" Tai spat some more.

"Leave him alone" Kari demanded.

Daemon raised his hand, telling Demidevimon to stop. Demidevimon threw the rest of the vinegar onto Tai. Tai glared at him as Demidevimon flew onto his pillow and sat contently.

"You know we'd make a fine couple the two of us" Daemon stated.

"What?!" Kari and Tai said at the same time.

Daemon looked at the two of them and glared, "Not you, you fools" Daemon said pointing at Kari, "I was talking about her furry friend"

Gatomon shook her head, "Uh- uh, I am so not going to get with you buddy"

"How can you turn me down? I am the most powerful digimon in the world!" Daemon explained to her.

"I realise that but here's the thing, your breath stinks, your voice sounds like a dead guy's voice, you're controlling and manipulative. Shall I go on?" she asked humbly.

Daemon blew into his hand and smelt his breath, "No matter. Genie, my third wish is" he glanced over to the furry white cat, "I wish for our little Gatomon to fall madly in love with me"

Genie got off of his seat on the steps and walked up to Daemon. He put on some glasses with thick frames and waved his hand as a book appeared out of no where, "You see master there are some, rules that disallow me to do certain things…"

"Don't talk back to me!" Daemon shouted

* * *

"Hey Tai, over here" Tai heard the familiar voice of a certain female whilst Damon was ranting to Genie.

"Mimi" Tai said with glee. She had escaped from Daemon's clutches in the hopes to find help, and help she did find.

"I brought some reinforcements" Mimi said happily as Joe and everyone else came up behind her.

"Cool, but we need to get Kari" Tai informed her.

"I know, still working on getting the two of them out of there" she said, she looked up, "Maybe I won't have to…" she said as they began untying everyone.

"Sora, I'm so glad to see you" Matt said

"Yeah, yeah" Sora said coldly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, I was going to tell you…"

"Whatever" she said with bitterness as she untied him, "Let's go"

* * *

Kari had also seen the strange phenomenon that had happened earlier. She saw TK and Patamon climb through the window. She had to by them some time…

"You know Daemon, those are the very things that attract Gatomon to you" everyone gave her weird looks except for Daemon, who was rather intrigued, "she tells me all the time," she explained, using her head to point to something in the distance.

Gatomon saw this and then noticed TK slide down one of the curtains, "Oh yes, the way you stole that lamp, genius, no one else could of taken the throne with so much skill. And I think you'll be a much better sultan than that Taichi fellow…" she was complementing as she walked forward.

"What the…?"

"Keep it down Tai" Mimi hissed

"Sorry"

Thankfully, Genie caught on and saw Patamon and Carpet fly down. He slowly crept away from the couple and walked towards TK. "Hey little buddies, I missed you guys" he told them.

"Shh" they all said, well Carpet didn't, but you get the point.

"Right, but, what are you going to do? I work for Mr Loony now" he pointed towards Daemon.

"I don't know, I'm a street rat, I'll improvise" TK said smugly as he crept forward towards the lamp.

Demidevimon noticed TK walking towards the lamp, "Daemo…" he was silenced as Patamon jumped him and threw his pillow into his mouth.

Daemon wanted to look that way, "Don't take your eyes off me" Gatomon said, trying to think of something, "I may just disappear" she said seductive tone.

"Go TK" Matt whispered as they all began sneaking out.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Daemon shouted. Everyone froze, "How stupid do you think I am?!"

"Pretty dumb if you ask me!" Tai blurted out.

"Why you little" Daemon shot a beam from his staff that hit Tai and forced him to hit the wall hard. Tai was knocked unconscious and quickly everyone knew what they had to do…

"Run!" Matt yelled as they all scattered.

"How many times must I kill you?!" Daemon shouted as another beam hit TK as he was about to grab the lamp. Patamon flew quickly towards the lamp, "I think you need a rest" Daemon said as he turned Patamon into a cushion. Gatomon ran at the lamp, avoiding all the beams she could, "Stop toying around" and then she got hit by a beam and was turned into a fluffy toy cat that landed onto the Patamon cushion. Carpet took this as an opportunity and quickly grabbed the lamp. "Things are falling at the seam, aren't they?" he shot Carpet and it started to fall apart and in so doing the lamp fell to the ground.

Matt quickly ran towards it, "You need to chill out" Daemon said and turned Matt an icicle. Now that Daemon was distracted, Sora picked up the lamp, she quickly threw it to Joe, who threw it to Izzy, who gave it to Mimi, who switched with Yolie, who threw to Ken, who threw to Davis. This confused Daemon and he lost his patience quickly. "You guys don't know when to stop, let me help you" Daemon stomped his staff on the ground, and where Joe and the gang stood became like quicksand and they sank. Eventually it set but with them stuck in it.

Joe had just missed it so it was close to him. Gabumon put it on his horn as him and Agumon ran for the door, "You're a little small to play" Daemon said as they reverted back to their in- training forms.

Kari quickly picked it up, "I'm afraid you're time is up princess" Daemon said as she became encased in an hour glass. The lamp flew in the air and landed not to far from TK. Sand came pouring onto her. She tried to close up the hole, but the force was to strong, plus the hole, it was to high.

TK got up and ran for the lamp, he almost reached it, "Get the point!" Daemon shouted as swords came down and prevented him from reaching the lamp. "Oh things are starting to heat up now" Daemon said as he blew fire around him. "I win, I win!" Daemon shouted for joy."

TK leapt out of the flames and grabbed a sword, "Why don't you fight me yourself you coward!" he spat.

Daemon cursed, "It's time to end this, once and for all boy" Daemon began as he grew bigger and bigger.

"Uh oh" TK said

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I had to end there, I was going to do the whole fight scene but then it would be to long so I'll do it in two parts. One more chap left, maybe two, I'm not sure.

Hope you all enjoyed this chap, thanks once again to my reviewers, you all rock.

I go back to school on Wednesday so hopefully the next chap will be up by tomorrow evening, I'm gonna start on it right away.

Hope you've all enjoyed the chap, till next time, review.


	15. The Final Countdown

Hey guys, I started this straight away so just a big thanks to you all who reviewed the last chap. I didn't reply to any of your reviews like I normally do because I wanted to get this up ASAP.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Aladdin or any of its songs

It took me longer than I thought it would to update because of school and what not, sorry about that.

Strangely, I have nothing else to say, except, enjoy the chapter!

No wait yeah I do, this will be the last chap, because I've used up all my ideas so if it's long; sorry, if it's short; sorry about that to.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: The final countdown**

_Daemon cursed, "It's time to end this, once and for all boy" Daemon began as he grew bigger and bigger._

"_Uh oh" TK said_

"Uh oh is right" Daemon said as he laughed menacingly.

"You know what they say Daemon, the bigger they are, the harder they fall" TK exclaimed. He ran forward towards Daemon and dived forward to cut his leg.

"What was that? You are to puny, what could you ever hope to do to me?" Daemon said in an Arnold Shwarternager voice as he hit TK to the side. TK almost fell off one of the balconies.

TK got to his feet and grabbed the sword, "This!" he shouted as he ran and jabbed the sword into one of Daemons' big toes.

"Ah!" Daemon shouted in pain. It felt only like he'd stubbed his toe really hard, but we all know that, that's still really painful.

"Go TK, go TK" Genie cheered, "TK! The Killer, as in your killer" Genie said.

"Just say out of this" Daemon hissed.

"Daemon, Daemon he can't do it, 'cause TK's just too GREAT!" Genie cheered some more.

TK ran for the lamp with all his might and all the strength he had left, hoping that is would be enough to save them all. He looked to the side and saw Kari was busy getting buried alive. _I have to save Kari_ he thought as he changed direction to where Kari was trapped in an hour glass.

TK quickly picked up a log that had been lying there from when some of the seams from the ceiling had fallen down. He tried to slam it against the glass of Kari's prison but as he was about to…

"Uh, uh, uh. Tut- tut little boy, you couldn't even save the one you love" Daemon taunted as he grabbed TK. "The only reason she even knows you exist is because of that Genie" Daemon said as he pointed at Genie with, "And, without him, you're nothing, just a street rat"

TK looked down at Genie as he was being squashed, "The Genie?" he just got a brilliant idea, "The Genie! The Genie's more powerful than you'll ever be!" he stated firmly.

"What, I am the most powerful Digimon on ever!" Daemon said angrily.

"Hey, uh TK- buddy, why are you bringing me into this?" Genie asked nervously, "I haven't done anything"

"Think about it Daemon, who gave you your powers? The Genie did, and guess what, he could just as easily take them away," TK said boldly, "You'll always come off second best Daemon!"

Self realization hit Daemon as it his expression changed to that of shock, "This is true, his power does make mine seem… worthless." Daemon turned to grin at Genie, "But not for long" He bent down to the Genie's level, "Genie, my final wish- I wish to be, an all powerful Genie!" Daemon said as his laugh shook everyone to the core.

Genie sighed, "Your wish is my command" he said dully, "Way to go TK" he whispered. TK looked at him with desperation.

Genie reluctantly shot a beam of magic from his index finger that hit Daemon. Daemon's robe fell to the floor as Daemon started changing into what appeared to be a cloud, but gradually he was taking shape. "The power" Daemon could feel the power of the genie surging through his body, "This unlimited power!" He shouted with glee as he broke through the roof.

Whilst all this was going on, Daemon had forgotten that he'd dropped TK when he was just a cloud, so TK took this opportunity to save Kari, who by this time was completely buried in the sand. He picked up another log and smashed it against the hour glass. As it broke sand came pouring out and so did an unconscious Kari. TK held her head up and tried to get her to wake up.

"This universe and all others are mine to command. To control!" Daemon said as he moved stars and wheeled some magic in his arms.

"Wha- what's going on?" Kari asked weakly

"Just trust me" TK told her. Kari nodded as TK picked her up to put her somewhere safe. TK walked up to Daemon bravely. _Time to end this_ he thought. "Hey Daemon!" he shouted, "You wanted to be a genie? Well you just got it" he pointed at Daemon and then two cuffs appeared on his wrists and a dark lamp formed as if out of thin air below him.

"What?!" Daemon asked in confusion.

"You also get everything that goes with it!" TK exclaimed as he picked up the lamp, "Unparalleled cosmic powers" Daemon started going into his lamp.

"No!" he shouted in terror.

"That does it! I'm outta here" Demidevimon exclaimed. As Daemon was being sucked in he pulled Demidevimon down with him.

Daemon had finally been sucked in, "Teeny weeny living space" he said, "Batteries not included."

"You did it! You did it! You did it!" Genie kept shouting as Patamon and Gatomon turned back to their normal selves. As soon as they saw each other they gazed into one another's eyes and without saying a word gave each other a huge hug. Joe, Sora, Izzy, Ken and Mimi all got spat out of the cold concrete which had not so long ago been their prison as Carpet ravelled itself together again.

Tai woke up but with a terrible headache, "Did I drink to much Champaign again?" he asked Mimi.

Mimi smiled sweetly at him as Koramon bounced his way to Tai and jumped in his arms, "Hey Tai, how do you-" just as he was about to finish he turned back into the yellow dinosaur which we all know and love.

Matt was unfrozen but immediately felt a shiver run down his spine, "Man its cold" he said as he shivered. He and Sora shared a glance but that was it, they didn't say another word to each other.

Soon they found themselves back where the palace normally is and heard the complaints of the tenants in the lamp. "Get your foot out of my face!" Daemon cursed.

"This is your fault you big idiot" Demidevimon countered.

"Oh shut it you nit wit"

Genie smiled at the lamp, "May I" TK nodded and gave the lamp to Genie, "These guys need a break, ten thousand years should be adequate enough" he said as he grew bigger and then flicked them out towards the horizon.

TK saw the expression on Kari's face and it said everything, everything she felt, everything she didn't want to feel. The hurt expression on her face made him feel dreadful on the inside. He was about to go talk to her when he got interrupted, "TK" Matt said, "I think it's time we went home" Matt said sadly, "Come on Gabumon, Patamon, we're going home."

TK nodded and was about to leave when he saw how sad Patamon was leaving Gatomon behind. He leaned down to his level, and looked around, "You know Patamon, this girl" he pointed with his head to Gatomon, "She seems to get up to a lot of mischief," now TK looked him in the eyes, "so I have a job for you, I want you to look after her, okay" a tear was threatening to fall but TK wouldn't let it.

Patamon nodded, "Okay TK, I promise" he said as he gave him a hug.

"Gabumon?" Matt said sadly.

"Yeah?" Gabumon asked with curiosity.

"Do you like it here?" he asked straight forward.

Gabumon shrugged, "It's okay, but nothing's the same without you around" he smiled gently.

"Gabumon, stay here with everyone else-" Gabumon was about to interject but Matt held up his hand, "You're my friend, and friends do what's best for their friends, even if it's not what they want." Matt smirked, "Besides, someone has to look after Patamon and Gatomon."

"Okay Matt. I'll see you soon though right?" Gabumon asked, tears now filling his eyes.

Matt looked to Sora, "Yeah buddy, I'm sure we will" he said as he gave him a warm hug.

Matt and TK were about to walk out when they stopped, "Matt, there's something I have to do" Matt nodded and waited. TK ran up to Kari, "Look Kari, I'm sorry I lied to you, but love makes you do crazy things" he told her softly and gave here a peck on the cheek before he started off again.

"Wait!" she called after him. TK turned around to see her, "TK, don't leave" she shouted after him. TK turned around to see her face and the tears swelling up in her eyes.

Genie had a tear stained face, "You know TK, you still have one more wish. You can live happily ever after; just say the word and you'll be a prince again" Genie said almost to cheerfully.

TK picked up the lamp, "But Genie, what about your freedom?" TK asked curiously.

"Oh, it's only what? Like an eternity of servitude" Genie waved it off as if it were nothing, "This, my friend, is love" Genie pushed the two of them closer together, "I've been around many life times my friend and trust me, a girl like this doesn't come along everyday" he informed TK as Kari blushed.

"What you say about my baby sister?!" Tai shouted.

"Shh!" they all silenced Tai.

"Kari," TK spoke as if he hadn't heard Tai's outburst, "I do love you with all my heart but, I can't keep putting on a mask, I can't hide who I really am" he said as he stroked Kari's cheek.

"I- I understand" Kari said as she held onto TK's hand.

"Genie, I made you a promise, so it's time I pulled up my end of the bargain" TK said boldly, "Genie, I wish for you to be free" he said.

"One times prince coming right- up?" Genie was confused.

"Genie, you're free" TK said as he let go of the lamp. They lamp flew gently out of his hand and began glowing. Genie felt himself being lifted out of the air as his golden cuffs broke off his wrists and fell to the ground along with the lamp.

Genie came back down and picked up the lamp, stunned by what just happened he stared at his old prison, "I- I'm free" a tear was coming to his eye, "I'm free" he said with relief. He handed Matt the lamp, "Go on wish for something outrages" Matt gave him a curious look, "Say, I wish for the pyramids of Egypt, wish for the pyramids" he told him.

"I, wish for the pyramids?" Matt said/asked

"No ways!" Genie burst out laughing, finding it very amusing, "Well," Genie flew up into the air, "I'm off to hit the road, literally. I'm going to see the world and I-" he turned his head to see all his friends and especially TK.

TK sighed, "I'm really happy for you Genie," TK said with almost happiness in his voice, but sadness to.

"Me to TK" he said as he floated down to TK, and gave him a hug, "You know, you'll always be a prince to me" he said as the tears came down.

"Tai, can't you do something?" Mimi asked desperately.

"Tai," Matt said, "he really is a great guy" Matt complemented, "We both want what's best for our siblings, I think you know what best for Kari…" Matt said.

Tai held back the tears that were slowly becoming obvious in his eyes, he wiped them away before he spoke, "Well, you did lie to us Takeru" Tai started, "We let you into our family, let you into our home, hoping that you'd be the one that could get my sister's approval." Tai looked directly at him, "And you did, so, from this day forth, the princess will marry whoever she deems worthy" Tai said as he smile, heck, they all gave a gigantic smile as Tai said those last words.

"Him!" Kari ran into TK's arms as he lifted her off the ground and spun her in the air. "I choose you, Takeru" she said with glee.

TK leaned his head against hers, "Call me TK" he said.

"Dude, are you crying?" Izzy asked Joe.

"No, I was just rubbing my eye and I accidentally poked it" Joe stated.

"Whatever" Izzy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, this place has gotten way to mushy for me" Genie stated, "Time for me to head for the hills. Come on everybody, group hug, big group hug" he said as he gathered everyone together in an enormous hug. "Hey, do you mind if I kiss your digimon?" he asked TK as he gave Patamon a kiss, "Yuck!" he spat, "You taste funny" he told Patamon. Patamon just gave him a death stare. "Well, goodbye you crazy love birds, I'm outta here" he said as he slowly began floating up towards the sky, "No wait, I'm legendary, I'm genealogy! I'm mythology, whatever I am, I don't care 'cause I'm free!" he said as he went off into the distance.

The end… "ha, got you all take that..." said the author.

XXX

Matt was slowly making his way to the gates as a certain red haired female was watching him. She sighed to herself when her thoughts were interrupted.

"You know, I've never seen you nearly as happy as you were when you were with him" Mimi started, "You know, he did apologise, look at how sad he is without you."

Sora smiled to herself and sighed, "You're right, I- I love him" she said as she walked towards him. "Matt, wait up!" she called after him.

"Sora, I said I was sorry, what else can I do to make you believe me?" he pleaded.

Sora thought about this, she didn't want to make it to easy for him, or say something clichéd so she thought for a bit before she spoke, "When I was little, my mother used to tell me stories that would always end with 'and they lived happily ever after'" she started off. "The thing is, I want to live 'happily ever after', just like in those stories, but, not without you. I love you" she said as she caught her breath from speaking all that in one go.

Matt didn't even answer her, he just smiled, "I love you too" he said as they leaned in to for a kiss.

"Isn't that just so romantic Tai?" Mimi asked dreamily.

"I feel nauseous." Tai answered. Mimi playfully slapped his stomach.

XXX

It was getting dark now as TK walked up to Kari and wrapped his arms around her waist, "So everything worked out in the end for us all" he stated.

"It looks that way" Kari said as she gazed out into the cool night sky.

TK had a random thought pop into his head, "Hey Kari, there's something I want to show you" he said as he took her hand and led her to Carpet. They floated up as they watched fireworks go off in celebrations of many. TK gazed into her chocolate brown eyes as he sang.

_TK:_

_A whole new world_

Kari felt high spirited as she gazed at her lover and sang with him.

_Kari:_

_A whole new life_

Kari rested her head on TK's shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

_Both:_

_For you and me_

They sang and then kissed as they flew off into the midnight sky as the full moon shone brightly on the new couple, seeming just as content as the couples all around.

And they all lived happily ever after

**The end

* * *

**

No, it's over, I can't believe it, this was so much fun. To everyone who's read this story a very big thank you to you. Just a special thanks to those who reviewed:

Isashi Sanada

Paulagirl

Lord Pata

TimeWitch14

SoccerShoppingLove729

Wish I Could Forget You

Shadowsaver

Patamon Cutie 13

SquiggleSmurf

HeavenHellButterfly

Devilishgiirl

Emperor Jaden

Seriously, you all rock, I love you all, even if you didn't review every chap, you still rock.

What you think of that part that I put at the end with 'Happily ever after'? I don't know why I put it there but hey, it was fun.

This was seriously fun to write; I grew a lot as a writer during the course of this fic and it's thanks to all of you.

Sorry I didn't get this out sooner but last day of hols was to hectic and first day back was a night mare. One of the teachers hates me because I talked back to her because she had this smug attitude about me eating at the end of our science class. The end, we didn't even do anything.

Anyway, hope you all continue to read my stuff, you have no idea at how much respect I have for you all . Even if you don't I love you all

So, please leave a review, it's always nice to know what you guys think, even at the end . I want to start returning the favour with you guys so expect to see me in your review box, place, thing.

So, everyone, good luck for this year, this is me saying, that's it, for now. Muhuhahahaha cough, I'm okay.


End file.
